PECALBES IS THE NEW FTI
by CarlinaStudios
Summary: Después de pasar unas agradables vacaciones pagadas en el infierno, la broma se ha acabado para Carlos y Marina. Satán les ha puesto un ultimátum: o consiguen diez almas en ventiún días, o les echará de patitas al Limbo, sin smut ni suscripción premium a Abbadon.hell. ¿Podrán lograr corromper a sus amigos antes de que se termine el tiempo?
1. PROLOGO

**PRÓLOGO: DIEZ ALMAS Y UNA HIPOTECA**

\- ¿Más margarita, Marina? - dijo Carlos, tendiéndole una copa llena de refrescante y alcohólico néctar de los dioses.

\- Sí, por favor, este calor me va a matar.

\- Chica, pues tengo una piscina repletita de almas de condenados. ¿Por qué no te pegas un bañito? - Marina rechazó la invitación. Con sus ojos del color de la arena de la playa un día de tormenta cubiertos por unas gafas de sol, volvió a centrar sus pupilas en el libro. Un poco más de _Rough and Ready_ y cuatro sorbos de margarita le sonaban mucho mejor. Carlos, por su parte, le estaba echando el ojo a uno de los sirvientes pelirrojos que Marina había traído en calidad de limpiador de piscinas desde el corazón de Irlanda. Carlos sospechaba que quizás ella usaba a ese pobre hombre para sacar brillo a otras cosas que no fueran los azulejos de la piscina.

\- ¿Me tienes que decir de donde sacas a estos especímenes. ¿Tienes un laboratorio y no me has dicho nada? - se aventuró a preguntar.

\- Qué va. -contestó ella, sonriendo.- Últimamente me he ganado el favor de Satán, y me los manda por Abbadon. Hell en paquetes de seis. Como las cervezas. Además, tengo una cuenta premium -presumió.- Así que solo tardan 24 horas en llegar.

\- Anda que no sabes tú ni nada. Oye, cambiando de tema -dijo Carlos.- ¿Qué se sabe de Nuria e Isma? Hace días que no sé nada de ellos.

\- Están recluidos cual osos en época de hibernación desde que llegó el Bloodborne. Me corrijo: como osos en un invierno eterno, al estilo de Juego de Tronos. A este paso, Nuria va a dejarme totalmente ciega la próxima vez que la mire.

Ambos rieron. Como si fuera tan difícil que eso otro sorbo a los margarita con una expresión malévola, y Marina leyó para él el párrafo con más toallas húmedas de la historia, y con… ¿Penes asalvajados que atacaban de repente, con la posibilidad de ser confundidos con un infarto? Eso forzó a la chica a dar otro sorbo. Definitivamente, no le pagaban para eso. De hecho, no le pagaban y punto, lo hacía por el más puro masoquismo intelectual.

El buen rollo de la escena se vio interrumpido por un estruendo ensordecedor. El cielo se tornó negro y el ácido de la piscina se empezó a mover como las olas de un mar embravecido por la tormenta.

\- Oh, no. -Marina se quitó las gafas de golpe, mirando hacia la figura que había en el cielo.- Otra vez no.

Carlos, sorprendido por el tremendo ruido, fue incapaz de reaccionar durante unos segundos, hasta que reconoció al cornudo desconocido que había aparecido en su jardín.

\- Queridos pupilos míos. -habló Satán, con una voz como un trueno que les hizo temer que la vuelta del mundo se les cayera encima.

\- ¿Qué pasa, viejo? - respondió Marina, levantando dos dedos como salutación.

\- Saludos, cornudo. -dijo Carlos a su vez.

\- ¿Qué me acabas de llamar?

\- Nada, señor, nada. -Carlos le guiñó un ojo a Marina, que, por un momento, se había vuelto pálida como la cera de terror. Durante las horas que Satán pasaba en el mundo de los humanos buscando nuevos reclutas, las esposas del diablo se sentían tan solas y desamparadas que habían acudido a buscar consuelo en los brazos de la mejor lectora de smut de la zona.

\- Supongo que sabréis el motivo de mi visita de cortesía, ¿no es así?

\- ¿El alquiler otra vez?-aventuró Carlos- ¿Demasiada fiesta en la piscina?

\- Mira, si es por lo de ese anime que vemos cuando nos reunimos, no te preocupes. -intentó tranquilizarlo Marina.- Ya bajaremos el volumen para que no vuelvas a oír esos gemidos.

\- No es eso, hombre -sonrió Satanás, con un gesto que heló la sangre de los dos de tal manera que la podrían haber servido como cubito de los margaritas. - Sabéis de sobra que ese es mi anime favorito -rió.- Pedofilia, sexo gay, indecencia generalizada… Es el ejemplo perfecto de un clásico atemporal de la animación. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso, queridos. Habéis cruzado cierto… límite.

\- ¿Es porque me vestí de ángel putilla? -dijo Marina, fuera de sí.- Le juro que iba muy pedo esa noche, la culpa fue del Mountain Gin. Además, tampoco entiendo porque tenía Abbadon. Hell justamente ese disfraz disponible.

\- ¿Es porque en la función de navidad me vestí de ángel a secas? -inquirió Carlos, forzando una sonrisa de niño bueno nada convincente. - Estaba bajo las órdenes de la profe de catalán y el blanco realza muy bien mi figura.

\- ¿Es porque aparqué al unicornio en doble fila? Perdone a Atunillo, señor. Le juro que la próxima vez que se encuentre sus excrementos llameantes en la puerta de casa los limpiaré con mis propias manos.

\- O con la lengua si es preciso - añadió Carlos, a la desesperada. Marina le golpeó. Satán solía tomar en serio las palabras de su amigo, y luego todo volvía a ser como aquella vez que, después de una cena mejicana en mal estado, había tenido que desatascar el váter del señor de las tierras con un desatascador de Peppa Pig, sin usar guantes, ni pinzas para la nariz.

\- ¡Basta ya de tonterías! El verdadero motivo por el que yo, Príncipe de las Tinieblas, me he dignado a venir a esta casucha de mala muerte, es porque la situación se ha vuelto insostenible, incluso para mí. Considerad esto un ultimátum. O me conseguís diez almas en lo que queda de mes, o os echo de patitas al limbo. Se ha acabado el hentai, los margaritas, el alcohol y las carreras de unicornios infernales a las tres de la madrugada usando los containers de deshechos humanos como obstáculos. Ah, y se acabaron también los harenes de fornidos pelirrojos y las precompras de libros de Sandra Hill. Ya estoy harto de tener que levantarme y arreglar los destrozos de un grupo de estudiantes inconsecuentes a los que tendría que haber mandado a hacer parir vacas en cuanto tuve ocasión.

\- No, señor, por favor. Quítenos la casa, la ropa, la vida… ¡Todo menos el Smut! -imploró Marina de rodillas, con lágrimas en los ojos.- Sandra Hill es lo único que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante y sobrevivir a este calor infernal. Sandra Hill lo es todo para mí.

\- Para nosotros. -añadió Carlos. -Quíteme la suscripción al carnet de marica oficial y reglamentario de la FTI pero el Smut… ¡No puede hacernos esto!

\- Oh, si. -contestó Satán, relamiéndose los labios.- Puedo, y lo voy a hacer.

Se esfumó en una nube de azufre -o mejor dicho lo intentó, ya que el truco le había salido bastante mal-, mientras el libro que Marina sostenía en las manos se convirtió en cenizas. El grito que soltó no parecía el de un ser humano: de hecho, Carlos habría jurado que le habían arrancado el alma de un detrás de sus gafas surgieron lágrimas de impotencia, mientras juraba y perjuraba que recuperaría lo que era suyo.

\- Estoy contigo, Marina. Fue el Smut lo que me sacó de mis momentos más difíciles y me otorgó la confianza para lanzarme a la piscina cuando me encontraba borracho y desesperado.

\- De hecho te lanzaste. Literalmente. Tuvimos que tirarnos a sacarte entre tres. -Carlos hizo caso omiso de su comentario y siguió con su discurso.

\- Y por eso vamos a luchar por él. -Miró desafiante a Satán, o mejor dicho, a la máquina de humo que había traído para dar dramatismo a la escena.- Nos puedes quitar la vida, pero jamás nos quitarás… ¡El Smut!

\- Tenéis veintiún días para conseguir que diez almas más, dignas y dispuestas, se unan a la causa de convertir este suburbio despoblado en un barrio digno de serie norteamericana.

-¿Pueden ser veinticuatro? Se acerca Eurovisión y tenemos que preparar un drinking game.

\- Y eso lleva trabajo.

\- ¡NO! -rugió Satán, fuera de sus casillas.- He dicho veintiún días, ni uno más ni uno menos.

\- ¿Veintidós? -soltó Carlos con un hilillo de voz.- La final nos la dejarás ver al menos…

\- ¡OBVIAMENTE! Soy cruel, y me halaga que pienses que lo soy, pero no tanto.

\- Perfecto, eso nos da veintiún días más uno de resaca. -calculó Marina mentalmente.

\- Es de letras, la pobre -intentó bromear Carlos para rebajar la tensión, pero no surgió efecto. De hecho, se llevó un codazo de Marina en todo el costado y una cara de haber olido mierda de parte de Satán. - En fin… -prosiguió. - Necesitamos ayuda de nuestros amigos para que nos ayuden.

\- Espera… tengo una idea mejor. -Comentó Marina, con una sonrisa.- Hasta ahora, han venido aquí como invitados. Nada grave: alguna fiesta subida de tono y algún que otro lío. Pero… ¿Y si conseguimos que se queden?

\- Me da exactamente igual cómo lo hagáis - dijo Satanás. Pero más os vale conseguirlo o si no…  
\- ¿Con diez almas nos vale para pagar la hipoteca infernal?

\- Si esas almas son valiosas, sí. -respondió Satán.- Si están dispuestas a colaborar en la causa, sí. Pero claro, también existe la posibilidad de que se nieguen. O de que sean demasiado puras para mí. A partir de este momento, tenéis veintidós días. O las reunís para cuando el mes termine, o viviréis como almas errantes el resto de vuestros días. -Dicho esto, Satán desapareció, de una forma no demasiado elegante para quien había sido en otros tiempos. Los dos amigos se miraron con preocupación.

\- Almas demasiado puras no valen… -susurró Carlos- Osea, que Guillem queda descartado desde el principio…

\- La verdad es que sin Smut, va a ser imposible retenerles aquí -observó Marina.- Tendré que preparar mi mejor alquimia. Algo que pase como el agua pero pueda tumbar a un oso de las cavernas. O peor, a una vasca.

\- ¿Planeas emborracharles hasta que llegue el terminio? Mira que yo puedo usar mis encantos para atraer a ciertas personas.

\- No sé si me parece justo. -observó e consolas… todo lo que un universitario puede deslla.- Quizá no les apetece pasar el resto de sus días aquí…

\- ¡Venga ya! -gritó Carlos.- Tenemos Smut, alcohol, fiesta, piscina… Bueno, Smut ya no, pero el resto de cosas sí, ¿no?

\- Tenemos que conseguirlo. No me gané su favor con sangre, sudor y lágrimas para terminar desterrada en el limbo.

\- Cierto, debajo de su escritorio hace demasiado frío. Ya me acuerdo del resfriado que acabaste pillando.

\- Fueron las turbulencias del transbordador interdimensional. Tendrías que ver lo mal que está RENFERNO estos días. No entienden de término medio con el aire acondicionado.

-Bueno, vamos al grano. Tenemos que hacer una lista de las personas que pueden ser ideales para el puesto.

\- Yana y Judit serían fáciles de atraer, basta con dejar un rastro de coreanitos hasta la puerta de nuestra casa. Además, ya hace tiempo que me planteo las fotografías de Godfrey Gao como elemento decorativo de nuestro hogar.

\- A Fabián le ponemos un colchón y se tira. Se puede estar tanto rato ahí tumbado que ni hará falta atarle ni nada por el estilo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso…

\- Sus superpoderes andaluces tendrían que ser más que suficientes. Y en caso de emergencia, la PS4, que seguro que si dejamos a Isma y a Nuria viciando no se darán cuenta del paso del tiempo.

\- Tenemos cinco. ¿Quién más podría venir…?

\- A mis waifus déjamelas a mí. Ya las tengo medio ganadas, y a Clara la puedo retener con Yaoi y a Nessa con el LoL. Y si no, ya las distraeré de otra forma…

\- Siete.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que Guillem no valdrá? Con el Final Fantasy y un poco de música...

\- Es demasiado puro… Aunque… Siempre podemos corromperlo.

\- Judito Misteriosa también parece muy pura, pero luego le gusta el yaoi duro. -contestó Marina, con una sonrisa.- Ahí lo dejo.

\- Además es de Manresa, suficientemente corrompida está ya -admitió Carlos.- Vale, tenemos nueve. Alguno de los chicos, rollo David o Luis o incluso Óscar podrá servirnos.

\- Todos podrán servirnos. Son tíos, por favor. Siempre están corrompidos. Dales unos tomitos de _One Piece_ et voilà.

\- La única que nos puede fallar es Delegada-chan. No aparecería por aquí.

\- Tiene un conejo y un gatito de los que ocuparse. Y no creo que este clima sea el más adecuado para ellos.

\- Con Joan ya ni contamos, ¿verdad? Vive al final de nuestra calle, no tendría sentido.

\- Su afición por las idols y las lolis le corrompió demasiado temprano.

\- Y Jacke igual, ya organizamos con ella barbacoas todos los domingos. Pobre alma en pena. Bueno, pues calculando así a bote pronto nos dan doce nuevas almas. Quizá Satán si ve que hemos cumplido nuestra misión tan bien nos obsequia o algo así. ¡Hasta puede que nos baje a la mismísima Sandra Hill para que me firme en el culo y me pueda tatuar su autógrafo!

\- ¡Me pido la firma en las tetas! -gritó Marina a su vez. Luego miró en el interior de su camiseta, y su rostro se vistió de decepción.- Bueno… una firma… por ahí… -Carlos le puso una mano en el hombro, tratando de consolarla.- ¿Crees que Satán me pagará la cirugía plástica?

\- A ver, o Sandra Hill o tetas nuevas, chica. No se le puede pedir todo en el mundo tampoco.

Marina asintió, y ambos perdieron la vista en el horizonte de la calle que habían trastornado con su llegada. Ese barrio era suyo y de ahí nadie los iba a mover. Marina estaba embargada por el sentimentalismo y, justo en ese momento, Atunillo plantó un enorme truño flambeante en medio de la calle. Esas llamas encendieron la esperanza en su corazón. No podían permitir perder esa oportunidad magnífica para vivir en la felicidad eterna y para conocer a un referente de la literatura contemporánea como era Sandra Hill.

\- Vamos, Carlos -dijo, con la voz cargada de orgullo.- Hagamos Pecalbes grande otra vez.

\- Tía pero hacer un muro no creo que ayude, ¿no?

\- ¿Tú sabes cuántas cosas han empezado con un muro? La Gran Muralla China, el Muro de Berlín, Shingeki no Kyojin...

\- Bueno, técnicamente lo del muro de Berlín…-observó Carlos. - Bueno, da igual. Vamos allá. Tenemos… Tenemos que volver a la FTI.

La música épica que había puesto Marina en Satanify Premium contribuyó a crear atmósfera para que nuestros dos héroes se embarquen en la mayor aventura jamás llevada a cabo desde el último Zelda o el último examen de Joaquim Martí (aunque Carlos no entendiera esa comparación): la de pagar una hipoteca.

CONTINUARÁ…(bueno, suponemos que sí, que se acercan exámenes y tal)


	2. LO LI LAND

Después de un exhaustivo estudio demográfico, y con la ayuda de algún que otro traguito de Mountain Gin, nuestros héroes concluyeron que los hombres hetero eran el sector social que podrían corromper con mayor facilidad. Sin embargo, gracias a su conocimiento de la alta literatura, ambos sabían que los kinks eran tan dispares como un estudiante de ESADE y un perroflauta de la UAB, así que no tenían claro con qué tipo de mujeres deberían atraerles. Descartada Marina por tener planes de seducción preparados para otra ocasión, y descartado Carlos con peluca por motivos obvios, se concentraron en encontrar la debilidad universal, definitiva, que pusiera a los chicos a sus pies.

Marina montó un muro de la locura, digno de cualquier serie policíaca estadounidense de tres al cuarto, relacionando con hilos rojos (siempre son rojos) todos los tipos de belleza femenina en los que pudo pensar. ¿Rubias o morenas? ¿Piel clara o oscura? ¿Pelo largo o pelo corto? ¿Ojos azules o castaños? ¿2D o 3D?

Carlos, por su parte, realizó un viaje en el tiempo a su época hetero para preguntarse a sí mismo qué tipo de mujeres le gustaban. Las respuestas que extrajo no podían ser más decepcionantes, sin embargo. A ningún hombre le gustaban más altas que él, con pelazo rubio y barbita de tres días, así que se dio por vencido.

\- ¡Ya he vuelto! -proclamó, suspirando y dejándose caer en la silla mientras Marina flexionaba la rodilla y estiraba el brazo para colocar una chincheta en la esquina superior derecha del tablón de su muro.-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

\- Es imposible. -dijo ella, frustrada.- Resulta que mis gustos son demasiado selectos: o inexistentes o inalcanzables. Fuera del mercado.

\- No me lo puedo creer. Al final va a resultar que los hombres hetero son difíciles de complacer y todo.

Marina soltó una carcajada, y se retiró unos pasos para observar la pared. Había puesto de todo: desde auténticas bellezas como Yennefer de Vengerberg hasta Carmen de Mairena. Sin embargo, ninguna parecía cumplir un estándar: todas eran hermosas a su manera. Excepto Carmen de Mairena y Leticia Sabater, que habían sido un añadido de última hora fruto de la desesperación.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo, Marina!

-¿El SIDA? Ya, hace la tira. ¿Por qué te hace tanta ilusión de repente?

\- ¡Mira! -gritó él, moviendo hilos a toda velocidad. Marina trató de detenerle, temiendo que destruyera los frutos de su trabajo, pero parecía que sabía lo que hacía, así que le dejó hacer. En tan solo unos instantes, todo cobró sentido.

\- Inocentes, encantadoras, dulces pero aún así atractivas. -describió Carlos.- Y aparentan diez años menos que tú. Es el sueño de cualquier hombre occidental. -Marina miró el dibujo de una muchacha frágil, de ojos enormes, vestida de criada y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- ¡LAS LOLIS! -Gritaron los dos a la vez.- ¡EUREKA!

\- Marina, tenemos que crear la mayor loli de todas las lolis habidas y por haber. Una tan irresistible que incluso… incluso Aless Gibaja sienta atracción sexual por ella. ¡La loli definitiva!

\- Tú eres consciente de que el nivel ya está muy alto, ¿Verdad? Oh, why, japanese people, why? -se lamentó.

\- Pero Marina, si no puedes con tus enemigos… ¡FUSIÓNATE CON ELLOS!

\- No creo que ahora mismo podamos permitirnos comprar bonos del estado nipón. -Marina sacudió su cartera, apenas le quedaban monedas.- Al final, no voy a poder permitirme ni comprar Yatekomo.

\- Si solamente ALGUIEN con poco pecho, bajita de estatura, pudiera hacerse pasar por loli… -Marina le miró a los ojos, y ambos hicieron un gesto de mutua comprensión.

\- ¿Tú crees que va a dejarse? -preguntó, sin estar muy segura- Quiero decir, esto de ser una mujer sumisa y servir a los heterazos durante unos días… no es mucho su estilo, ¿no?

\- Estoy seguro que eso de ser una "mujer empoderada", "vegana" y "comunista" es solo una fase. Ya sabes, en la uni se experimenta mucho, entran en juego las hormonas… -Marina levantó una ceja. Sabía que lo de su amiga no era una fachada. Ese gesto fue suficiente para callar a Carlos.- Vale, no. Prepara el cloroformo y el distorsionador de voz.

\- Siempre puedo sobornarla con pasteles y cocina cien por cien veganos… Además, ella aún no conoce Pecalbes. Quizá, si le pedimos este favor a cambio de que se mude a la casa de enfrente…

\- Alba, eres nuestra única oportunidad -dijo Carlos, mirando al horizonte dramáticamente, mientras Marina le observaba con la misma cara que se le quedó cuando su amado pianista finés no superó la semifinal.

\- Deja lo del pianista finés. Sé lo que estás pensando, y aún me duele el corazón.

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando? -dijo él, asombrado.

\- Porque te estoy leyendo, idiota. ¿O te pensabas que esta historia se escribía sola?

\- ¿Ahora te ha dado el complejo del Titán Acorazado?

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Porque te ha dado por romper paredes, y eso ya lo explotó suficiente Deadpool. Intenta mantener la cuarta pared intacta, por favor. Tengo fotos de mis husbandos colgadas de ella.

-¿Y si dejamos ya la finísima ironía de nuestra prosa y vamos a buscar a Alba de una vez por todas?

\- Será mejor. -suspiró.- Como humoristas damos un poco de pena. Cinco euros a que nuestros colegas se ríen. -dijo ella, sacando un billete. -Pero de nosotros -añadió, tosiendo,

\- ¡CUARTA PARED! -le recordó él.

\- Nos estamos desviando de la misión. Al final esto tendrá más relleno que Naruto. ¿Chasqueo de dedos y volvemos atrás hacia antes de que esto sucediera?

\- Vale.

 **UN CHASQUIDO DE DEDOS MÁGICO DESPUÉS**

...no superó la semifinal.

\- Deberíamos ir a por Alba. -le recordó ella.- Convencerla no va a ser fácil. Odia tanto a los heteros como el SEPC el derecho individual.

\- Contra ese odio ARDIENTE -Carlos guiñó un ojo- debemos usar nuestras mejores armas. Tengo que conseguir comerle el cuello. Bajo la influencia de mi hechizo no podrá hacer nada.

\- Anda vuelve a chasquear los dedos, que me da palo caminar hasta Huesca desde aquí. Total, estamos escribiendo smut, los recursos literarios cutres y vagos son indispensables.

 **UN PAR DE CHASQUIDOS MÁGICOS DESPUÉS (que Huesca está más lejos que dos párrafos, y la teletransportación tiene sus limitaciones)**

\- ¿Pero qué clase de lugar es este? ¡Si solo hay cabras! ¿Seguro que no te has confundido y hemos acabado en Navarcles...?

\- Demasiado verde. O es Cincuenta Sombras de Grey o es Galicia.

\- Cariño… Huesca está en Aragón (hijo de Arathorn, heredero de Isildur, señor de los Dunedain, heredero del trono de Gondor, apodado Trancos, Capitán de los Montaraces del Norte).

\- Tío, no me juzgues, que con aprenderme las comarcas ya tuve suficiente. Y al final, de la única que me acuerdo es de la de los Hobbits. Sé dónde está Bolsón Cerrado, pero no Aragón. Eso es para perdedores que viven en la realidad.

\- En fin, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde estamos? -preguntó Carlos. Cuando Marina negó con una sonrisa culpable, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.- Anda, déjame chasquear a mí. Por lo menos yo utilicé la ESO para algo.

\- ¡Y yo! -se defendió ella.- ¿Tú sabes que buen mantel es ese diploma?

 **OTRO PAR DE CHASQUIDOS MÁGICOS DESPUÉS (por lo mismo de antes)**

\- Vale, según el GPS, estamos en Huesca. -dijo, comprobando en su teléfono la dirección.- Ahora sólo tenemos que encontrar a Alba y convencerla.

\- Oye, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Tú sabes dónde vive?

\- A juzgar por sus pintas, ese contenedor de basura orgánica que hay al final de la calle parece un sitio perfecto para ella.

A medida que se acercaron, comprobaron que era cierto: del contenedor colgaba una bandera feminista, y en la tapa había escrito "A machetazos con los heterazos" en lo que parecía la sangre de sus últimas víctimas.

\- Esto va a ser un poco más díficil de lo que pensábamos -susurró Marina, tragando saliva.

\- Probemos a llamar a la puerta. -sugirió Carlos.- Bueno… mejor dicho, a la tapa. Quizá conseguimos convencerla por las buenas.

Marina hizo acopio de todo su valor y dio tres golpes a la tapa del contenedor. Alba asomó la cabeza, con pintas de haber pasado mala noche, pensando que se trataba de miembros del SEPC preguntando si podían usar su casa para calentarse en invierno -literalmente.

\- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? -preguntó, sin terminar de comprender qué sucedía.-¿Cómo me habéis encontrado?

\- La verdad es que ha sido pura coincidencia. -contestó Marina, alternando su mirada entre la bandera y las pintadas.- Simplemente estábamos viajando a través del espacio-tiempo camino de Benidorm y ya que hemos pasado por aquí, pues… Hemos dicho: ¿vamos a visitar a Alba? ¿A que sí, Carlos? -le dirigió una mirada nerviosa mientras intentaba mantener la sonrisa, y le soltó un codazo en pleno costillar.

La cara de Alba denotaba que, obviamente, no se lo estaba tragando.

\- ¿Qué habéis venido a pedirme, si puede saberse? -luego, miró a Carlos con severidad.- Y si es por lo de comerme el cuello, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y ya nunca más volverá a suceder.

Carlos maldijo entre dientes, manteniendo la sonrisa de plástico que no habían abandonado todavía ni Marina ni él. Marina tomó aire. Temía lo que podía suceder a continuación.

\- Necesitamos una loli legal. -confesó Marina, con un hilo de voz. La cara de su amiga fue un poema.

\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó, creyendo que no lo había oído bien. Marina lo repitió, esta vez más fuerte.

\- Necesitamos que tú… bueno, te queríamos pedir que si... -Carlos se miraba los zapatos nervioso.- Que si podías hacer de loli para nosotros. Osea, no para nosotros, no nos va eso... -rió, incómodo, ante la inquisitoria mirada de Alba.

\- Muy bien. -Alba parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.- ¿Para quién, entonces?. -después de respirar hondo, ambos soltaron a la vez:

\- Para los heteros del grupo.

\- Ya sabes, Luis, David, Óscar… Isma… Bueno, Isma…-siguió Marina. Alba levantó las cejas, sus ojos ardían de furia cual container en plena huelga de estudiantes.

\- Oh, no. Eso sí que no. Buenos días, pasadlo bien y suerte buscando a vuestra loli.

Cerró la tapa de un golpe que le peinó el flequillo a Carlos y volvió dentro.

\- ¡Alba, por favor! -rogó Marina.- Necesitamos que hagas eso. Sabemos que va en contra de todo de lo que crees, pero no te lo pediríamos si no fuera porque de verdad estamos desesperados.

\- AH, que encima NI SIQUIERA soy vuestra primera opción -se le oyó decir, con la voz amortiguada por las paredes del contendor.

\- La primera opción era yo. -confesó Marina.- Pero resulta que tengo la espalda demasiado ancha para hacer de loli. Los trajes de criada de no me cabían.

\- AH, ¿que encima voy a tener que ser la CRIADA de los HETERAZOS? Anda y que os den.

\- Alba, por favor. -imploró Carlos.- Te comeré el cuello otra vez, si es lo que quieres, pero tienes que ayudarnos. O eres tú o se lo tenemos que pedir a Nuria y, ¿quién quiere ver a Nuria vestida de criada? Exacto, NADIE.

\- ¡Venga ya! -gritó Marina, ofendida.- Núria sería una Maid preciosa. Alba, escúchanos, por favor. -dio unos golpes al contenedor.- Si no conseguimos diez almas antes de final de mes, Satán nos deshauciará de nuestro chalet infernal con piscina y tres plantas, y no quiero volver a mi habitación minúscula en Barcelona.

\- Espera… ¿He oído chalet infernal con piscina? -dijo ella, de repente interesada.

\- De tres pisos y con garaje y un unicornio llameante.

\- Que no dudaremos en regalar a los del SEPC para que hagan fuegos artificiales con tu casa -la amenazó Carlos.

\- ¿Ese unicornio llameante sería mío?

\- Totalmente tuyo. Tengo un criadero lleno de ellos. Como regalo de Navidad para primos pequeños siempre funcionan. Vamos, seguro que tu sueño de pequeña era tener un poni. ¿Qué hay mejor que un poni que además es un unicornio y que suelta truños llameantes?

\- Y de regalo un chalé al lado del nuestro. Las noches locas de Telepizza son un timo al lado de esto.

\- ¿Hay Wi-fi? -preguntó ella.- ¿Y Twitter?

\- Tuenti sigue vivo allí abajo, por favor, ¿Cómo no va a haber Twitter?

\- Odio tener que aguantar a los heteros. -se quejó ella.- Pero me habéis convencido. -salió del contenedor y les estrechó la mano.- Aguantaré lo que sea con tal de tener un unicornio llameante.

\- Tendrás que estar tres semanas distrayéndolos. ¿Te ves capaz? -la chica puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió con maldad.

\- He dicho lo que sea. Llevadme a vuestro paraíso infernal.

\- Sí, pero yo no teletransporto a tres personas, ¿Sabes todo lo que cuesta recolocar las partículas de tres individuos en orden?

\- Y aprenderse las regiones de España. -suspiró Marina.

\- Sí, pero luego el Risk de El Señor de los Anillos te lo sabes de memoria. -le retrajo Carlos.

\- Vale, vale, señor rencores. -contestó con sorna. - Como si tu no te supieras el orden de actuación de los países de Eurovisión de los últimos 15 años. You trash.

\- En fin. -contestó el chico.- Paso de buscar la puerta interdimensional más cercana y luego depender de RENFERNO para volver a casa. ¡Justs! -Marina se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Carlos había bautizado a su pegaso en honor a Justs Sirmais, su Eurocrush del año anterior (en serio, buscadle en Google). Aunque Marina no era la más indicada para criticar: había bautizado al suyo en honor al caballo de cierto brujo inexistente, solo que usando otro pez que le gustaba más. A lomos de Justs, partieron hacia el infierno, y en menos que Manel Navarro destruye su carrera musical, porque ya llevaban demasiado tiempo dándole a las teclas, llegaron a Pecalbes. Alba se quedó asombrada por la belleza de ese lugar, y se convenció, definitivamente, de que tenía que conseguir ese chalé, además del unicornio.

Llevaron a Alba a su casa y el harén de pelirrojos se encargó de vestirla para la ocasión. Mientras tanto, Carlos llamó a los chicos y les convenció de venir con promesas de lolis, bicicletas, el Nombre del Viento, un OVA de One Piece y de que Rusia había finalmente decidido perdonarse con Ucrania y este año sí se presentaba a Eurovisión.

Dejaron a los chicos tomándose algo en la terraza y subieron a avisar a Alba. Cuando la vio, la homosexualidad de Marina cruzó el punto de no retorno, y supo que la mitad de su harén acababa de quedarle inservible. Lo mismo pareció sucederles a los chicos: quedaron encantados por la apariencia de la muchacha, que se comportaba con una dulzura poco habitual en ella (pero lo que fuera por el chalé y el unicornio). Carlos y Marina se miraron satisfechos, contemplando el panorama desde el balcón. De repente, un mensaje llegó a sus teléfonos. De Satán en persona.

RECUENTO DE ALMAS: 6 para saldar la deuda.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. WASTE SIDE STORY

**CAPÍTULO 2: WASTE SIDE STORY**

"Hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar aún más profundo que Pecalbes (mucho, mucho más profundo), caballeros procedentes de todos los suburbios de la zona Metropolitana de Barcelona acudían a batirse en duelo por una pura y casta dama. Esos dignos y altos príncipes y princesas de barrio se lanzaban locamente a la carrera para conseguir que la alta dama se percatara de su existencia.

Sin embargo, ese año entró una nueva localización en juego, que hizo que Sant Roc, la Mina, Torre Baró, Ripollet y Vallbona parecieran lugares aptos para criar un niño y que no saliera traumatizado y víctima de múltiples heridas por apuñalamiento. La localización elegida al azar, por una mano "inocente" fue la temida, la oscura, la aterradora e ignota ciudad del centro de Catalunya: Manresa. La más alta dama del lugar, una muchacha blanca como la espuma del mar, con el pelo del color de la arena de la playa y los ojos del mar embravecido por la tormenta, con quien las metáforas marinas no pegaban porque vaya, resulta que en Manresa no hay mar, era ni más ni menos que Lady Judit del Eterno Misterio, apodada Judit Misteriosa, la que no ríe, madre de demonios, emperatriz del mar de hierba (si el vodka cuenta como ensalada destilada) y que ostentaba el codiciadísimo título de Kalise (porque no hay Khaleesi para todos) ***matadme porfavor***."

\- ¿Has acabado ya, Ferran?- preguntó Carlos-. Vale que has venido a anunciarnos el Gran Torneo del Extrarradio Catalán, pero a este paso me va a dar tiempo a ver One Piece entero dos veces antes de que termines de leer.

\- Exacto -replicó Marina-. Si cada año es lo mismo. Una dama en juego, conquistar su corazón, bla, bla, bla… por lo menos, podrían innovar de alguna forma. Como por ejemplo en que esta vez no tenga 16 años y ya tenga tres hijos.

\- Es lo que tiene, hija mía. Bueno, os dejo el flyer por aquí y ya vais viendo, ¿vale?. Me quedan 7 círculos del infierno por recorrerme repartiendo estas mierdas.

\- Espérate… Esa dama… ¿es tan pura como dicen las leyendas…? -Carlos le detuvo.

\- Es tan pura que se pasaba las clases de traducción recibiendo el haz de luz divino que cegaba a sus compañeros.

\- Normal. -replicó Marina.- Si se sentaba siempre donde daba la luz, y su blanco es más nuclear que el XIII Congreso de Víctimas de Hiroshima celebrado en Chernóbil…

\- Entonces, ¿os interesa o no? Tengo que estar en clase de japonés en breves, o Nolla no sabrá a quién preguntar en voz alta y le dará un shock anafiláctico.

\- Todo claro. Allí estaremos -confirmó Carlos.

\- Recordad que si os presentáis allí antes de las diez tenéis entrada gratis y dos consumiciones.

\- Gracias, las necesitaremos -respondieron al unísono. En especial Marina, que parecía haberse ganado una fama de alcohólica que no se correspondía **para nada** con la realidad. Pero para nada de nada, ¿eh?

\- Tía, tengo un plan. Vamos al torneo ese, y raptamos a Lady Judit del Eterno Misterio.

\- Venga ya, tío. Mi sangre de barriobajera hierve solo de pensar con desenfundar mi navaja y batirme en un duelo al más puro estilo del Bronx.

\- Me estoy imaginando un rollo entre peleas de monos con cuchillos en las manos y… bueno, eso y ya está.

\- ¿Me estás llamando mona? -preguntó Marina, ligeramente ofendida.- Porque mira, por otras cosas no, pero por mi especie ma-to, ¿Me entiendes? MA-TO.

´- Tía, vas mazo de preparada. Vamos a arrasar. Yo seré tu coach motivacional.

\- Oh, no, Carlos… debido a mis nobles orígenes en el barrio de la Guineueta, yo voy a ser Lady Marina de la Zorrita. Y tú… -miró a Carlos con una sonrisa malévola- tú serás mi zorrita.

\- No no, yo soy Lord Carlos de Ríodelpollo, aunque como eslogan funciona de coña.

\- ¿Estamos listos?

\- ¡SÍ CAPITÁN!

\- ¡Pues adelante! ¡Conquistemos a esa dama!

La cara que se les quedó cuando, ataviados con sus mejores cosplays medievales, llegaron a Manresa fue un auténtico poema. En vez de una arena de combate, el escenario en el que iba a tener lugar el torneo parecía… una pista de baile.

\- ¿Pero qué cojones…?

\- OH, NO. -Marina se puso pálida.- Todo menos un duelo de baile, por dios. Me costó 15 años dominar La Macarena.

\- ¿Donde están los hermanos Rivero cuando los necesitas?

\- De parranda probablemente. O comiendo pizza. O a una vasca, porque hoy es martes.

\- Carlos, no sé como lo ves, pero yo no puedo hacer esto. No estaba tan nerviosa desde que abrí el Campus Virtual para mirar si Martí había subido las notas. Cosa que me recuerda que aún no lo he mirado en los últimos diez minutos. -Marina sacó su teléfono y entró ansiosamente en el SIA, solo para llevarse, de nuevo, una gran decepción.

\- Deberíamos tomar asiento. -dijo Carlos, sacudiéndole un brazo para sacarla de la crisis de ansiedad galopante que estaba a punto de sufrir.- Esto se está llenando, y lo último que quiero es tener que presenciar esta desfilada de vergüenza de pie hasta que llegue nuestro turno.

\- Aún estamos a tiempo de rendirnos. -le recordó Marina, con los ojos desorbitados por el horror.- Mi dignidad… mi dignidad no vale un alma.

\- Hija, si aún tuvieras una, probablemente la valdría. -contestó él, condescendiente.- Hagamos uso de estos tickets. -sacó los cupones de bebida.- Dos Jäegerbomb y serás la mejor bailarina de danzas exóticas de Europa occidental.

Fueron a la barra y Carlos pidió cuatro Jäegerbomb. Cuando el camarero los dejó listos para tomar, Marina palideció y le alargó su vaso a Carlos.

\- Carlos, mejor hazlo tú. Hasta un insecto palo tiene más estilo que yo moviéndose. Tú por lo menos entiendes que el tronco y las caderas no son una sola articulación del cuerpo. Tú aún conseguirás algo más que que se rían de ti.

\- Tranquila, que dos chupitos arreglan esto. -la calmó él.- Si fuiste capaz de contar tus kinks de pianos, puedes bailar delante de toda esta gente. Este va a ser tu gran debut.

\- Si resulta que ahora la definición de "gran" también incluye el significado "patético". Probablemente sí que será mi gran debut. En el Hall of Shame.

Un micrófono acoplándose a la megafonía cortó su conversación.

\- Damas y caballeros, jambos y jambas de tol barrio bajo de Catalunya, que va a empezar la movida esta, loco. Sentarse y ponerse comodos. Jambas, preparad las tetas; jambos, preparad… Bueno, no os deis de hostias contra las gradas. Este es el equis-palo-palo-palo Torneo del Estarr… Etras… de Cataluña. El tema de este año es… ¿quién escribe estas mierdas, loco? Gües Sai… Said… Estori. Osea, como Toi Estori pero en plan que en vez de juguetes son como bandas o alguna fumada del rollo que se pelean o alguna mierda así. Me recuerda mazo a mi infancia, tío. Calmarse, tronco, que es lo que pone en el guión. -muestra al público una tarjeta blanca dónde se lee, con la caligrafía de un niño, literalemente "Gües Said Estori".

\- Madre mía. -comentó Carlos, mientras Marina intentaba arrancarse los ojos.- No veía un nivel de inglés tan penoso desde la última conferencia de Rajoy.

\- ¡Que vale tetes que vale! -gritó el comentarista, tratando de calmar los ánimos-. Venga locos que no tenemos todo el día. Que empiece ya el movidote. Nuestros primeros participantes son… Sir Jonathan del Abandono Escolar y Lady Jenniih del Embarazo Adolescente, que se enfrentarán por la custodia de sus tres hijos con síndrome de alcoholismo fetal. ¿Listos? ¡Dale!

La sala se llenó de vítores y palmas al ritmo de "Yo soy tu gatita", mientras los dos participantes se batían en un tróspido duelo de baile y perreo tan terrible como entretenido.

\- Es la hora del Jägerbomb. -dijo Marina, con la cara teñida de horror.- No creo que lo aguante mucho más. Esta música… Dios, esta música.

\- Que sean dos… ¿Pero qué West Side Story han visto estos parguelas?

\- Supongo que la versión XXX o algo. -Carlos la miró horrorizado.- Rule 34, tío. Seguro que si buscamos encontramos algo.

Después de dos angustiosos minutos, la canción llegó, milagrosamente, a su fin. Por ese entonces, Carlos y Marina ya habían acabado tres cuartos de la reserva de Jägermeister de la barra, y Marina no paraba de repetir que, en otra vida, le habría gustado ser Stripper de lujo. En ese momento, oportunamente, el juez anunció que había llegado su turno para la final de baile, y ambos saltaron a pista.

\- LoKaHh pos teNgoH una iDeaAh to reShUlonaHh… -le soltó Carlos, claramente afectado por todo lo que había alrededor. Estaba tan afectado que e incluso hablaba alternando mayúsculas y minúsculas y añadiendo haches donde no tocaba-. ¿VeS EsOh PaLoh ToH FlaMah K aHy HaYy?

Marina no entendía una mierda. Al final, comprendió lo que Carlos quería decirle, aunque casi le hizo falta descifrar la Piedra de Roquetes para entenderlo. Perjudicados como iban, sonrieron torpemente y corrieron hacia los postes al mismo tiempo que las primeras notas de "Despacito" sonaban. En otras circunstancias, esa canción habría hecho estallar los tímpanos de los chicos, pero ahora estaban dispuestos a entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la barra, a la sensualidad del Pole dancing. "Súbete a la puta barra". Dentro de su cabeza, la malvada voz del Jägermeister les susurraba: "Confiad en mí, podéis bailar".

Todo el auditorio, que contemplaba la batalla de Lord Richie de Piercingcejas y Lady Rebeh del Ciclo de Peluquería se giró hacia ellos, gritando y animándolos como orangutanes en celo. Marina empezó a venirse arriba, y arriba, y arriba… y se vino abajo más deprisa que las acciones de bolsa un jueves negro. Literalmente. Su cuerpo, ya descoordinado de normal, le traicionó, y cayó de bruces al suelo. Carlos, que se encontraba dando vueltas como un fidget spinner notó de repente como el Yatekomo que se había comido hace apenas horas quería salir a saludar. Sin embargo, la fuerza centrífuga que había acumulado, no le dejaba parar y, como la fuente mágica de Montjuïc, empezó a expulsar el contenido del estómago, ofreciendo un pintoresco pero misteriosamente artístico espectáculo. Dejó el suelo que parecía un cuadro de Jackson Pollock. Marina, por su parte, había aprovechado su caída para crear un efecto dramático en su actuación y resurgió con más fuerza que nunca, subiendo hasta lo más alto de la barra americana para dejarse caer con una elegancia impropia de ella. Su aterrizaje, sin embargo no pudo ser más truculento. Al llegar al suelo, resbaló con un charco lleno de tropezones de fideos al curry y salió disparada al centro de la pista, haciendo un triple tirabuzón en el aire y aterrizando como Nadia Comaneci en sus mejores tiempos. Se hizo el silencio más absoluto. Terriblemente avergonzada, hizo una reverencia con la esperanza de que no sacaran sus navajas contra ella.

Y luego, llegó el coro de aplausos y vítores. El público parecía haber quedado encantado con ese espectáculo. Y cual fue la sorpresa de nuestros infernales héroes cuando vieron que el voto popular los había hecho pasar a la final. Desde la grada más alta, unas manos les aplaudieron lentamente mientras el resto del público se quedaba mudo de asombro y se arrodillaba en sus asientos.

\- Forasteros -dijo la dueña de dichas manos-. Vuestro espectáculo ha sido memorable. Debéis venir de muy lejos.

Mientras nuestros héroes se preguntaban por qué hablaba como si estuvieran en la Tierra Media, la voz prosiguió.

\- Decidme, ¿Quién sois y por qué habéis venido a esta tierra? -Marina y Carlos se arrodillaron también. No querían parecer descorteses ante la mujer a la que debían llevar con ellos.

\- Venimos por vos, esto… Su Alteza -respondió Marina, la única que podía hablar en condiciones del dúo-. Verá, nos encontramos en una situación dramática: nos echarán de nuestro hogar si no conseguimos unos cuantos inquilinos más. La necesitamos, señora, necesitamos mostrarle nuestra casa y que se quede a vivir allí.

La Dama se levantó del trono. Escucharon como sus zapatos golpeaban el suelo y, entonces, apareció bajo la luz de los focos: pelo y ojos claros, tez pálida y una expresión helada en el rostro. No había duda: la dama era una Tsundere.

\- ¿Pretendéis que deje mi hogar, mi reino, para vivir con vosotros? -habló en un tono gélido, con una expresión malévola.- No, no voy a hacer eso. O, por lo menos, no por las buenas. -miró a su derecha, dónde se sentaba su paladín. Marina y Carlos habían visto suficientes capítulos de Juego de Tronos para saber como terminaba eso. Las palabras de la reina retumbaron por la sala silenciosa:

\- Exijo un juicio por combate.

A los muchachos se les heló la sangre en las venas. Después de su incidentada exhibición de baile, no estaban listos para combatir. A Carlos le vino otra arcada, cosa que provocó que a Marina se le encendiera la bombilla.

\- Aceptamos.

La reina volvió a mirar entre las sombras.

\- Os otorgo el derecho de elegir un arma. La que queráis. Yo usaré la navaja ceremonial de la familia, empuñada por mi fiel paladín, Lord Farransan del Sagrado Jägermeister. ¿Que usaréis, oh, forasteros, para contrarrestarme?

\- Yo, Lady Marina de la Zorrita, empuñaré a mi fiel compañero Lord Carlos de Ríodelpollo. -La reina les dirigió una mirada helada. Carlos le dirigió una mirada entre extrañado y al borde del coma etílico.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte que esto no es Noragami? ¿Nada más?

\- Y nada menos -respondió Marina, tratando de ser desafiante a pesar de la importante intoxicación etílica de la que sufría.

El paladín desapareció del lado de la Dama, para aparecer unos instantes después en la arena delante de ellos. Tenía un aspecto aterrador: empuñaba una navaja que, según los años de experiencia de Marina, se acercaba más a una daga.

\- Majestad, ¡Un momento! -imploró Marina.- Teniendo en cuenta nuestro patético estado, y las armas con las que cuenta vuestro paladín, le pido un último favor: en caso de que ganemos, tanto usted como él vendrán con nosotros a nuestro hogar.

\- Me parece un buen trato. -contestó Lady Judit, con sorna.- No vais a ganar, igualmente.

Marina asintió, y los tres combatientes se colocaron en posición de combate. La Dama dejó caer un pañuelo blanco, y esa fue la señal de que el combate empezaba. Sin dar tiempo a Farransan a atacar, Marina cogió a Carlos por los pies y empezó a girarlo como si de un martillo olímpico se tratara. Carlos estaba cada vez más y más pálido. Luego se puso verde, y Marina supo que había llegado el momento de liberar su ira. Se lo colocó debajo del brazo y le apretó la barriga con toda su fuerza. Notó como el estómago de Carlos aún estaba dando vueltas, pero no salía nada. Ferransan aprovechó ese momento de confusión para embestirles corriendo, pero como tenemos que darle dramatismo, se encontraba demasiado lejos y tardaba un ratito. Marina maldecía entre dientes y seguía apretando rítmicamente la barriga de Carlos esperando que se disparara de una vez. Farransan, por su parte corría asfixiado de tanto gritar "A LA CARGA" e iba cada vez más lento. Cuando estaba a punto de peinar a Carlos con la navaja, Marina, a la desesperada, sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y le pegó un último apretón.

Cual kame-hame-ha de restos de comida, Carlos vomitó todo que le quedaba en la barriga con tal fuerza que envió a Farransan hacia el muro trasero, dejándolo encastado e inservible para luchar.

Impresionada por tal alarde de fuerza gástrica, Lady Judit hizo una reverencia a los triunfantes héroes mientras Marina se desmayaba por el sobreesfuerzo. Volvieron al chalet en una ambulancia llena de enfermeros buenorros, que, a pesar del deplorable estado en que se encontraban nuestros héroes, les pidieron el teléfono. Cuando llegaron a la casa, una notificación les indicó que tenían un mensaje de Satán:

RECUENTO DE ALMAS: 4 PARA SALDAR LA DEUDA

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. CUTRESQUE

La resaca del día anterior todavía era horrible. Marina despertó en su cuarto, que ocupaba la mitad de la segunda planta de la casa, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y ganas de vomitar. Por su cabeza, desfilaban imágenes perturbadoras e inconexas de lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Después de revivir esas memorias, no estaba segura de querer salir de su casa nunca más. Probablemente optaría por un estilo de vida al más puro estilo hikikomori: encerrada en su habitación con una trampilla por donde le pasarían la comida, sin socializar, viendo anime y abrazada a cojines con sus waifus estampadas. Cosa que, pensada en frío, no sonaba para nada mal.

Un atronador ruido proveniente de la cocina le terminó de despejar las ideas y salió de su habitación al ritmo de un zombi con sobredosis de Xanax. Envuelta en sus sábanas, parecía que la momia de Tutankamon hubiera decidido escapar del féretro para una última noche loca antes de pasar al paraíso.

\- Carlos, ¿qué coño estás haciendo?- preguntó con un hilillo de voz. Realmente, sonaba como alguien que llevaba muerto tres mil años.

\- No sé qué pasó ayer pero me he levantado con la barriga muy vacía. Como si hubiera soltado todo lo que llevaba dentro a presión. Tenía hambre y me hecho un batido con todo lo que teníamos por casa

\- La verdad es que yo tampoco recuerdo nada. -confesó Marina.- Quiero decir, he tenido flashes, pero parecían una sandez. Quiero decir, ¿yo haciendo Pole Dance? Eso no ha podido pasar en este universo.

\- Quizá deberíamos consultar el capítulo anterior para ver si esto es cierto. -sugirió Carlos.- Quiero decir, no sería la primera vez que necesitamos hacerlo para ver que lo que sucedió es real. ¿Quieres un poco de batidito? Lleva de todo, literalmente. No nos quedaba azúcar así que he usado Dalsy para quitarle sabor a las anchoas.

\- Oh dios santo. -Marina miró la masa que había en la batidora, parecía… un flash del día anterior. Carlos en una barra. Estucando el suelo. Marina se cubrió la boca con las manos, tratando de frenar las arcadas. Carlos leyó su expresión ( y la frase anterior) como si de un libro abierto se tratara.

\- Con que sí que había vomitado… ¿Lo ves? Sabía que me notaba muy ligero- dijo, antes de echar un sorbo al batido.

\- Si todo lo que he soñado es cierto, debemos prepararnos para lo peor. -miró dramáticamente a Carlos.- Carlos, cometimos el peor error que un estudiante de la FTI puede hacer, el tabú, lo prohibido.

\- ¿Darle una cerilla a un militante del SEPC? -Marina negó, asustada.- No jodas que...¿NOS HICIMOS HETEROS?

\- Joder, tampoco te pases tío. -Marina suspiró.- ¿Hacernos hetero? Por Dios, escalofríos me recorren solo de pensarlo.

\- Perdón, perdón. Siempre me pongo en lo peor

\- Creo que… bailamos Pole Dance… para una Tsundere… asesinamos a su sirviente… y luego… ¡UNA HORDA DE ENFERMEROS NOS DIERON SU TELÉFONO Y LOS PERDIMOS! ¿AHORA COMO VAMOS A ZORREAR EH? ¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER? Ya no somos dignos estudiantes de la FTI… -Marina rompió a llorar.- Había una enfermera pelirroja preciosa, y he perdido su número…

\- ¿Y esas marcas de aguja hipodérmica? 6-7-5…

\- No jodas… -Marina empezó a revisar su piel como una loca, arrancándose la camiseta.- 671779858. Lo tengo, ¡Lo tengo!

\- Sí, lo tienes. Ahora, ¿Podrías taparte, por favor? Me empiezan a arder los ojos. -Marina se apuró a envolverse con las sábanas.- Tia, ponte lo que sea y llámala. Seguro que podemos reclutarla y todo..

\- No sé si quiero hacerlo, Carlos. ¿Crees que merece un lugar así? Parecía un ángel de otro mundo….

\- Wowowowowow para el carro. Que esto es Pecalbes, no un fanfic cutre que un par de universitarios con mentalidad de adolescentes con severas dificultades cognitivas suben a Fanfiction. Net una vez a la semana (o eso dicen). Así que, por favor, baja tus niveles de azúcar y vuelve a nuestra acidez habitual, que por algo nos leen. Prueba el batido, seguro que te quita el almíbar de la sangre y te provoca ardor estomacal.

\- Sant Hilari, Sant Hilari… -dijo Marina. Y cerrando los ojos y tapándose la nariz, se bebió aquella masa infecta, grumosa y espesa de lo que parecía ropa sudada triturada de un solo trago.

De manera inmediata, notó como le hervía la sangre y un eructo de humo con forma de calavera pirata salió de su ía a ser la de siempre.

\- Gracias por devolverme mi personalidad. Las pelirrojas y yo…

\- Bueno, llámala. ¿A qué esperas? Tanto ángel del cielo para que luego no le hagas ni caso. ¡Que te la roban si no…!

Marina hizo acopio de todo su valor y sacó su teléfono. Con los dedos temblando, marcó esos dígitos en la pantalla. Esperó tres segundos. Tres pitidos. Saltó el contestador.

\- ¡Es una señal divina! -gritó ella, soltando el teléfono de golpe, como si ardiera.- El mundo no quiere que la encuentre. ¿Ves? Yo no estoy hecha para ligar.

\- Marina.

-¿QUÉ?

\- Eso no es un 8, es un 3. Te has confundido de número. Deja de poner excusas y llámala, por favor. Y no, no aceptaré ninguna excusa.

Marina suspiró, y volvió a marcar. Otra vez los pitidos y, entonces…

\- ¿Nya? -una voz musical salió del teléfono. Marina estuvo a punto de colgar, pero Carlos la amenazó silenciosamente con el batido. Parecía que la chica estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico fruto de encontrarse con su Kryptonita social: ligar y conocer a gente nueva.

\- Madre mía, qué personaje. Anda trae p'acá-. Carlos, desesperado ante la imposibilidad de Marina de hablar, le arrebató el teléfono de las manos-. Hola, mira, no sé si te acordarás de nosotros… Sí los del mar de vómito, sí. Resulta que le diste el número a mi amiga, y ella dice que le pareciste un ángel del cielo y yo qué sé qué movidas tiene montadas- al oír esto, Marina saltó hacia Carlos, rogándole que se callara-. Que si te apetece verla y tal, pues que la harás feliz y eso. Sí. ¿El lunes dices? Tiene que mirar su agenda…

\- ¡Quita! -Marina le arrancó el teléfono de las manos.- Perdona a mi colega, es un idiota que habla antes de pensar. -fingió una risa mientras fulminaba a Carlos con la mirada.- El lunes estoy libre. -dijo Marina, con una sonrisa de idiota.- Sí, todo el día. Sí, ningún problema. ¿En la Vila Universitaria? Sí, claro que sé dónde está… -miró a Carlos, buscando auxilio desesperadamente.- Pues allí nos vemos. Sí, de acuerdo. De acuerdo. Gracias. Hasta el lunes.

Marina colgó la llamada y se volvió totalmente pálida, blanca como la cera. Dejó caer el teléfono.

\- Dios mío, Carlos- dijo, con una expresión de horror.- ¿Qué he hecho?

\- Se llama cita. Repite conmigo: CI-TA. No es para tanto, mujer. Solo tienes que asegurarte de ser divertida, pero no demasiado porque pensará que eres inmadura; seria, pero no demasiado para no parecer aburrida. Tienes que ser carismática y sobretodo NO PARECER DESESPERADA.

\- ¡Pero si lo estoy! -trató de respirar.- Carlos, ¿Cómo funciona una cita? Quiero decir… ¿Puedo pausar en medio, hay faltas, cuántas partes tiene, ¿cuánto dura?

\- Te diría que te relajaras y fueras tú misma, pero no me parece muy buena idea en tu caso. En realidad, en ninguno, es un consejo de mierda. Sin embargo, hay otra forma de cita, diferente a la estándar…

\- Ilumíname, Carlos-senpai. Enséñame con tu infinita sabiduría como funciona esto.

\- La Zorri-cita. Quedar para chuscar. No hace falta ni tener buena conversación. Con depilarte vas sobrada.

\- Eso también es un problema. Parezco el señor Tumnus después de no esquilarse durante años.

\- Ya, ya he podido verlo, ya. Pero las fishnets con pelo, como que no lucen, así que...

\- Seguro que podríamos crear tendencia.

\- No. Bajo ningún concepto. -Marina suspiró, quería sus pelos, pero quería más a la pelirroja.

Carlos observó la situación detenidamente, desde el pelo de la espalda hasta el de los nudillos.

\- Visto que con cera vamos a tardar hasta el jueves, vamos a probar métodos un poco menos ortodoxos

\- ¡La brasileña no! -gritó ella, en actitud suplicante.- ¡Todo menos la brasileña! ¡Mi culo, mis normas!

\- Eso no pareció importarle al último que te llevaste a la cama. -los ojos de Marina soltaban chispas asesinas.- Además, la brasileña está pasadísima de moda. Ahora se lleva la rusa.

\- ¿Qué consiste en…?

No le hizo esperar mucho para averiguarlo. La rusa era muy parecida al laser… si el laser se hiciera empapándote en vodka y prendiéndote fuego.

\- ¡Venga va que así se entra en calor en el gulag! -la animaba Carlos.- Además, las quemaduras de tercer grado te dan cierto puntito… éxotico. -soltó, incapaz de pensar algo más positivo.

\- Parezco Deadpool. -comentó ella, llorando.

\- Nada que un poco de base de maquillaje hipercubriente no pueda solucionar. Aunque...rompemos la cuarta pared, te pareces al prota… -observó Carlos.- ¿Tú estás segura que no estamos escribiendo una versión desmadrada y absurda de la historia?

\- Shh, no lo digas muy alto que Disney aún vendrá a pedirnos derechos.

\- Pero si Deadpool no es suyo…

\- ¿Y crees que eso les detendrá? Por favor… ya oigo como se acerca el ejército de abogados.

\- No, es mi barriga. El batido no me ha acabado de sentar precisamente bien. -la chica respiró con alivio.- Bueno, ¿Ahora qué toca?

\- Ahora te tengo que buscar algo de lencería sexy. Unas fishnets con sus suspensorios, un corsé… -Marina creyó que esas palabras le sonaban más a chino que el propio chino-. Ya verás, vas a parecer un ángel de Victoria's… Bueno no, pero algo es algo.

Su móvil vibró en el suelo. Un whatsapp. Marina se apuró a cogerlo. "Nya! Qué tal? Te importa que se quede con nosotras mi compañera de piso?". Marina se rompió.  
\- Carlos, no le gusto. No quiere que estemos solas… Y si… ¿Y si lo estoy malinterpretando todo? ¿Y si solo pretende que tengamos una cena amistosa y cordial sin arcoíris de por medio?

\- Cariño, nadie pone ese empeño en dejarte su número si no es porque quiere algo. No le recitas el número dos veces al pizzero si no es porque quieres desesperadamente comer pizza.

El móvil vibró de nuevo. "Podemos tener una cita triple". Seguido de esto, le envió el emoji de la carita con la lengua fuera y el del guiñito.

\- ¡Madre mía Carlos! -dijo ella, sin poder creerse su suerte.- Vine buscando cobre y encontré oro. O mejor, me conformaba con una paja triste y esto se ha convertido en... ¡sexo sorpresa!

\- Qué suerte tienen algunas… -dijo él, con cierta envidia.- en fin, ¿Estás lista?

\- No.

\- Pues tienes tiempo, que es el lunes la cita. Aunque…

 **UN CHASQUIDO DE DEDOS MÁGICO DESPUÉS (Porque el relleno se lo dejamos a Naruto, y no queremos ofender a los maestros…)**

Una chica andaba sola bajo la luz de las estrellas en las calles desiertas de la Vila Universitaria. Lo único que llevaba era un abrigo de piel falsa, bajo el cual solo vestía un picardías. En su bolsa llevaba una silla plegable y una boa de plumas y en la oreja, un pinganillo.

\- ¿Como lo ves, tía?

\- Más jodido que aprobar catalán con Martí sin pisar una clase. Bueno, o pisándola.

\- Venga, que lo harás muy bien. -trató de tranquilizarla.- Piensa que es como ir en bicicleta: al principio te la pegas, pero luego todo fluye perfectamente.

\- ¡No se montar en bicicleta!

\- Ya hay que ser inút… ¡No pasa nada! ¡Ya verás que bien te lo pasas al final! Y recuerda: la columna y la cadera están separados por algún motivo. Recuerda esto y conquistarás el corazón de cualquier fémina con ojos en la cara y gusto en el culo (y baja autoestima y problemas disociativos severos, pero eso ya es harina de otro costal).

Marina siguió andando por la vila hasta que llegó debajo del balcón de las chicas. Podría haber llamado al timbre como cualquier persona normal, pero optó por lanzar piedras a la ventana cual fan de Auronplay en la ventana de Dalas porque mira, ¿No es eso lo que debe hacerse en cualquier historia romántica cutre y de bajo presupuesto como esta? Exacto, no, pero Marina no entendía de esas cosas. Primero lanzó piedrecitas, pero al ver que sus citas tenían System of a Down a todo trapo y que la ignoraban, pasó de piedrecitas a piedras, y de piedras a rocas que lanzó con una pequeña catapulta casera que llevaba debajo del abrigo por… alguna razón. El cristal estalló en mil pedazos y un alarido de dolor emergió de la casa. En seguida salió una chica de apariencia incorpórea, como un ángel descendido del cielo con la cara ensangrentada.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle, Carlos? -susurró al pinganillo, temblando de miedo.

\- Creo que un "lo siento" estaría bien para empezar.

\- Pero… si empiezo así no voy a dar la imagen de persona con seguridad y confianza en mí misma que quiero darles.

\- Pues yo que sé, tía, dile que ha sido totalmente a posta y se lo merecía o algo.

\- Euh…

\- OH DIOS. -Carlos estaba ya más que harto.- Prueba con un poema, eso siempre funciona.

\- ¿Qué poema?

\- Tía, algo clásico, pero con un toque moderno. Romántico, pero con un toque picante. Sencillo, pero con un toque barroco. Harmonioso, pero con un toque caótico. Joder, ¡si es que está chupado!

\- Vale… -Marina se giró hacia el ángel caído de la ventana del ático y se aclaró la garganta. Cinco veces. No sabía qué decir.- ¿No es verdad, Ángel de Horror…?

\- DE AMOR, IMBÉCIL. -Gritó Carlos por el pinganillo

\- ¿...D-d-de amor, que en esta atascada horquilla…?

\- Mejor deja lo de la poesía, cariño. Cántale una serenata. Alguna canción que creas que defina tus sentimientos hacia ella. Un tema clásico, pero con un toque moderno. Romántico, pero con un toque picante. Sencillo, pero con un toque barroco y bla bla blá...

\- Vale. -se enfrentó otra vez al ángel y cantó.- Deeeees-paaaa-cito… -el ángel la fulminó con la mirada. Ella respiró hondo y, inspirándose en la banda sonora que había escuchado salir de la ventana, tomó aire de nuevo y…

\- WAKE UP! Sjdbnfjbsbkdjbgfsjdgkfjbsbosfjudbg MAKE UP! kjfnbvsjfd kjfdkjskjdbfsjbdfojubodj TABLE!

\- Acabas de cometer sacrilegio contra uno de los _teenage emo anthems_ de medio mundo, estarás contenta.

A pesar de ese comentario de Carlos, el ángel sonrió encantado. Parecía que la había divertido Increíblemente la torpe demostración de labia de Marina, o del defecto de la misma, parecía haber surtido efecto en la angelical chica de la ventana, que llamó a alguien de dentro de la casa para que se asomara con ella. Otra chica, de pelo negro, la saludó con una sonrisa desde ahí, invitándola a subir.

\- ¿Funciona? Es que el pinganillo tiene sólo audio, no imágenes.-Marina estaba demasiado absorta sonriendo como una tonta y saludando cual miembro de la familia real.- ¡Eh, ¿sigues viva?!

\- Sí, si. -respondió.- Me están invitando a subir, ¿Qué hago?

\- Coger los ferros y volver a casa, ¿no te jode? La pizza está delante de ti, ¿vas a comertela o vas a huir como la cobarde que eres?

\- Esa metáfora ha sido un poco rara, Carlos. ¿Estás cenando pizza sin mi, verdad?

\- Oye, tú no te quejes que vas a chuscar hoy y contesta.

\- Carlos, no diguis blat fins que no sigui al sac…

\- Hija mía, si hoy no chuscas aunque sea por pena después del lamentable espectáculo que les has dado, más te vale encerrarte en un convento y dejar que la entrepierna se te llene de telarañas, porque si hoy no chuscas va a ser porque no quieres.

\- ¿Y qué se hace con dos mujeres?

\- Pues lo mismo que con una pero dos veces, hija.

\- ¿¡Y qué cojones se hace con una mujer!?

\- Chica es que lo que yo podría hacer con una mujer pues como que tú no… Porque tú no…¿verdad?

\- Eso es privado.

\- Oh dios. Prefiero no imaginarte en modo futanari, si no te importa. Por cierto, una cosita así minúscula de nada…

\- Dime.

\- ¿VAS A SUBIR DE UNA PUTA VEZ? Lo digo porque nuestros lectores están _thirsty_ por el smut, y si después de dos meses solo les damos esta bazofia romanticona nos quemarán en la pira y se subastarán nuestras cenizas para esnifarlas o algo por el estilo.

\- Vale, voooy. -Marina puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a subir por las escaleras. Una vez en la puerta, las dos chicas le abrieron.

\- ¡Nya! ¡Bienvenida! -la saludó la pelirroja.- Yo soy Nessa, y esta es mi compañera Clara. Encantada de conocerte en un estado normal - añadió mientras Marina rumiaba sobre cuál sería el concepto de "normalidad" para esa chica.

\- Lo mismo digo. -Marina enrojeció violentamente.- Siento que tuviéramos que conocernos en unas circunstancias tan… inoportunas.

\- Anda, si pareces agradable y todo -comentó Nessa con una carcajada.- Teniendo en cuenta que te pasaste todo el viaje en la ambulancia tirándome los tejos y alabando mi culo… -Marina palideció al momento. Desde luego, ella sabía como hacer una buena entrada y causar un buen impacto.

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas aunque mantengo lo del culo. Sería un sacrilegio retirar esas palabras tan… Euh… Tan…

\- ¿Inapropiadas? -soltó Carlos desde el pinganillo.

\- ¿Ha dicho algo alguien? -preguntó Clara, mirando hacia todos lados.

\- Tan ciertas, quería decir. -Comentó, cubriendo el pinganillo con su pelo.- Solo espero no haberte incomodado.

\- La verdad… -carraspeó Clara.- Es que a mí sí que me incomoda. ¿Acaso no vas a apreciar mi culo también, y solo te vas a fijar en Nessa?

\- Carlos, help me please -susurró Marina.- ¿Qué le digo?

Carlos tenía la convicción de que había apagado el pinganillo en cuanto Marina le cortó antes así que estaba disfrutando de su doble ración de pizza nueve quesos tamaño familiar para él solo. Hell's Pizza hacía unas delicias tales que harían que cualquiera quisiera pedir matrimonio a su masa crujiente rellena de queso y a los dorados quesos derretidos que tenía por encima. Además, esa noche era para él solo, él, la pizza y la casa vacía. Era una experiencia mística, purificadora, que incluso se parecía a...

\- Madre mía que suculenta estás…

\- ¿CARLOS? ¿En serio quieres que le diga eso?

\- Oh sí, te voy a comer entera. No sólo a ti, a las dos… -Marina lo repitió palabra por palabra, y pareció surtir efecto, porque enseguida sus rostros se tiñeron de picardía.

\- Voy a acabar con todo el queso que tenéis.

\- El… ¿queso? -preguntó Nessa, extrañada por la curiosa expresión.

\- Con todo eso que tenéis. -se corrigió Marina a toda prisa. Estaba tan nerviosa que debía haber oído mal a Carlos.

\- Voy a disfrutar de vosotras hasta que no pueda más. Tan calientes, tan deliciosas, se me hace la boca agua solo con pensar en notar cómo os derretís en mi boca. -Aunque Marina dudaba que esa fuera forma de entrar a dos mujeres, hizo caso a Carlos y siguió hablando.- Vamos a abriros, que quiero oleros. Oh… qué pinta madre mía… desearía poder teneros cada día, obras de los dioses, maravillas del mundo contemporáneo, bendito el italiano que os inventó…

\- Bueno, somos de Mallorca pero…

\- ¡A comer! -Marina oyó como de repente Carlos empezaba a hacer unos ruidos desagradables, como si mascara algo… algo crujiente y a la vez viscoso, como si fuera pan con queso derretido por encima. ¡Oh, mierda, mierda, MIERDA! Se puso blanca cuando, de golpe, comprendió lo del queso y lo del italiano, y entendió que Carlos se estaba poniendo las botas de pizza a sus espaldas. Miró a las dos chicas nerviosamente, tratando de arreglar como podía esa cagada.

\- A comer he dicho, ¿no? Me habíais preparado la cena y todo eso..

\- De hecho… -comentó Clara, acercándose a nuestra pobre cortejadora ilusa.- Ya no me apetece comer lo que habíamos preparado. Tengo más curiosidad para descubrir qué hay debajo de esa gabardina…

A medida que Clara se deshacia de los botones y el cinturón, un conjunto rojo y negro, de ligas, encaje y fishnets, apareció debajo del abrigo, un conjunto digno de los mejores tiempos del Moulin Rouge. Nessa, por su parte, se había acercado al portátil para reproducir _Express_ para que Marina se marcara un striptease. Marina, en estado de pánico, llamó a Carlos por el pinganillo discretamente, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un eructo del mismo, que se estaba poniendo morado a nerviosa como para desnudarse, se dedicó a bailar para las chicas con su mejor estilo, que dejaba mucho que desear. Pero mucho, mucho. Después de la agonía del primer baile, empezó a sonar Rich Girl, y con todas las veces que la había bailado en el Just Dance, fue capaz de hacer un lapdance a cada una de las chicas que las dejó sin palabras. Mientras estaban en la silla, Marina hizo ademán de volverse a poner la gabardina para marchar. Las dos se levantaron para retenerla.

\- ¿Adónde te piensas que vas?

\- Vamos… vamos a mi cuarto mejor, ¿no? Vivo en un chalé en Pecalbes con piscina, jacuzzi, una de esas camas redondas con el espejo encima para verte mientras… Bueno ya me entendéis.

Las dos chicas sonrieron con picardía. Entre risas y comentarios subidos de tono, Marina las llevó a su casa. Cuando entraron, encontraron a Carlos tirado en el sofá, bajo una montaña de cajas de pizza y una botella de ginebra en la mano, durmiendo a pierna suelta y con una barriga tan hinchada que podría haber formado parte de un fanfic de Mpreg de Wattpad escrito por una quinceañera con mala ortografía. Viendo que ni usando la Pokéflauta le iban a despertar para despejar el sofá, decidieron subir a la habitación directamente. Cuando la puerta se cerró, solo ellas saben lo que pasó allí. Cuando Carlos se levantó la mañana siguiente, tenía otro mensaje de Satán:

RECUENTO DE ALMAS: 2 PARA SALDAR LA DEUDA

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. KPOPERA

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL FANTASMA DE LA K-PÓPERA**

Cuando Carlos al fin logró que su estómago no generara el mismo ruido que un camión industrial tras veinte años de servicio (con, todo sea dicho, un pésimo mantenimiento) y que su cabeza dejara de dar más vueltas que las atracciones de la feria del condado, decidió que había llegado la hora de levantar su culo del sofá y de paso levantar Pecalbes. No se podía creer que se hubiera pasado más de dos días durmiendo. Llamó a la puerta de Marina, que había aprovechado mucho esos dos días jugando ingenuamente al twister con Clara y Nessa en la habitación (if you know what I mean). Le abrió la puerta una Marina de aspecto deshidratado. Había soltado tal cantidad de fluidos corporales durante esos días que se había quedado más seca que el historial amoroso de Tanaka. La arrastró hacia la cocina y le puso siete vasos de agua en fila sobre la encimera.

\- ¡Venga, como si fueran chupitos!- la animó.

Marina tenía más cara de muerta que un universitario un lunes por la mañana. O un martes. O cualquier día. Había pasado dos días sin probar bocad… Bueno, sin haber digerido nada y su estómago estaba empezando a disolverse a sí mismo entre fluidos gástricos así se hizo un modesto sandwich de pollo al curry con chorizo, pizza, olivas, hamburguesa de tofu y salsa de sida. O lo que es lo mismo, salsa de yogur.

\- ¿Cómo puedes comerte esa mierda? -preguntó Carlos, sintiendo arcadas al ver esa monstruosidad. Marina lo miró con condescendencia.

\- Me he tragado cosas peores, cariño. Como mi orgullo. O mis palabras. O mis ganas de vivir. O una maratón de las cuatro pelis de Crepúsculo comentadas por la autora, así que imagina.

\- Me ha quedado claro, gracias.- Carlos se estremeció ante la imagen mental de Stephanie Meyer haciendo comentarios jugosos sobre la inspiración que le llevó a crear a Edward Cullen.- Por cierto, cambiando de tema. ¿Qué vas a hacer con las dos… bueno, con esas dos?

\- La cuestión es qué NO voy a hacer con esas dos. -le guiñó un ojo, pícara. Carlos intentó apartar esa imagen de su mente. Prefería a Stephanie Meyer haciendo comentarios jugosos mientras recibía el Nobel de Literatura.

\- No las puedes tener aquí todo el día. A pesar de mi homosexualidad, la sociedad heteropatriarcal todavía me hace sentir incómodo rodeado de tantas mujeres potencialmente atractivas que no están sexualmente a mi alcance, haciéndome cuestionar de manera subconsciente mi masculinidad.

\- Eso es porque no has probado una buena polla. O eso suelen decir. Gracias por lo de atractiva, por cierto.

\- Marina, hablaba de MUJERES, no de entes sacados de Tumblr potencialmente identificables como helicópteros de combate Apache.

\- ¡Yo no soy así! ¿Helicóptero yo? ¿Por que lo…?

Solo bastó una mirada de Carlos a la coleta de Marina, que hacía las veces de hélice. Esta, indignada, se marchó revoloteando de la cocina, volando a ras de techo y gritando ZUM ZUM ZUM ZUM.

\- La próxima vez seré un misil antiaéreo, zorra- amenazó desde la escalera.

Carlos suspiró. Supuso que eso era lo que pasaba cuando tus padres te dicen que puedes ser lo que quieras en la vida.

Cuando Marina hubo hakunado sus tatas, decidieron empezar la fase final de su plan para conseguir las dos almas que les faltaban. Los elegidos fueron Nuria e Isma, por su gran potencial de viciamiento al Bloodborne.

\- Piénsalo. -dijo Carlos.- Son una presa fácil. Se distraen, se toman el juego como algo personal y se quedan allí encerrados hasta que pase todo. Quizá no tenemos ni que alimentarlos.

\- De alimentar a Nuria ya me encargo yo, tranquilo.

\- ¿No te basta con las dos que tienes arriba?

\- Te voy a obsequiar con un pequeño proverbio de la sabiduría escandinava: donde caben dos, caben tres.

Carlos no pudo evitar tararear la cancioncilla del anuncio. Sin duda los pueblos nórdicos eran un dechado de sabios consejos para la vida de la mujer moderna, fuerte e independiente y con un gusto impecable para la decoración su precioso salón de estilo retro-minimalista. De esas que enmarcan frases de Mr. Wonderful sobre lo bella que es la vida si la afrontas con una sonrisa y una cabeza llena de sueños y las cuelgan encima de la cama, para autoengañarse cada mañana nada más levantarse y convencerse de que su vida no es una mierda del nivel de las que suelta Marina después de comer kebab. Sí, hablamos de ese tipo de gente.

\- Pongámonos serios -dijo Carlos.- ¿Te imaginas poder pagar la casa por fin y librarnos del capullo de Satán?

\- Calla, tío calla. Esto de poder pagar la hipoteca es como porno para Millenials.

\- Imagínatelo. Me podré comprar por fin esos flamencos tan horteras que la gente ponía en el jardín al lado de la piscina en los setenta.

\- Y esa escultura de dos enanos cagando en un cubo.

\- Bueno, eso te lo pones en tu cuarto si quieres, no en mi jardín. ¿Y uno de esos unicornios hinchables que todas las _basic bitches_ se han comprado con el único y exclusivo fin de hacerse fotos para el Instagram antes de que empiece la temporada de Pumpkin Spice Latte en el Starbucks?

\- Y podríamos celebrar una fiesta de Halloween donde hubiera disfraces estilo putón para todos. Enfermera putón, bombero putón, esquiador putón, miembro del ISIS putón, Jesucristo putón, blobfish putón, artículo 155 putón… ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas.

\- Sí, ese tipo de cosas. -se relamió los labios al imaginarse un blobfish putón. El mundo no estaba listo para eso. Ni sus ojos tampoco.

\- Aun así, deberíamos dejar de hacer el cuento de la lechera y ponernos manos a la obra, no sea que se nos vaya todo a la mierda luego.

\- Deberíamos. Entonces, Isma y Nuria. Presas fáciles, un poquito de Bloodborne y ahí lo tenemos. Solo necesitamos una PS4, toneladas de pulpitos de gominola y bebidas energéticas, y a distraerlos.

\- Cariño, si no tenemos para la hipoteca, ¿qué te hace pensar que podemos permitirnos una PS4?

\- El hecho que tú todavía tienes dos riñones, y solo necesitas uno para vivir.

\- Dije que nada de mercado negro. Aunque, pensándolo bien… A ti no te importaría tener otro ojo de cristal…¿no?

\- A ti no te importaría irte a tomar por culo, ¿no?

\- Chica, como diría Lah_JesSy'h_ToXulAaH_19: o aportas o apartas. O me follas o me… Bueno, esa no te la tomes muy al pie de la letra tampoco.

\- Lo que voy a apartar va ser tu alma de tu cuerpo, zorra. Necesitamos un plan para conseguir una PS4 que no implique perder ninguno de mis órganos.

\- ¿Ni siquiera el organillo que le robaste al gitano de la cabra para tu graduación?

Tres horas más tarde, salían del Media Markt, con Marina llorando, una PS4 bajo el brazo y un órgano menos. Aún retumbaba en la cabeza de nuestros héroes el "no -sé-Rick-parece-falso" que el hombre de la tienda de empeños les había dado cuando le habían asegurado que el organillo era "de un gitano de pura raza del extrarradio de Barcelona". La primera vez había tenido gracia, pero a la decimoquinta vez, y al darse cuenta de que no había nadie más en la tienda que una señora mayor que lejos estaba de llamarse Rick, empezaron a temer por su integridad física.

Cuando conectaron la PS4, llamaron a Isma y a Núria, que, al oír la buena nueva, se presentaron en el suburbio infernal en menos que canta un Manel Navarro. Los acomodaron en la sala, dejaron todas las bolsas industriales de pulpitos que pudieron y desaparecieron haciendo la croqueta. Durante los dos días siguientes, no se preocuparon por nada más que por comer pizzas cuatro quesos y beber litronas de Nestea con vodka hasta quedarse fritos en el sofá. Alguna partida de strip-parchís ocasional por parte de Marina, algún desmayo por exceso de monería de un concursante de OT por parte de Carlos, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Estaban a punto de llegar ya al plazo necesario para conseguir que Isma y Núria se quedaran, y estaba claro que los tenían en el saco. Mientras lo celebraban con el alcohol, algo ya tradicional en esa casa, hablaron de su éxito.

\- Te dije que conseguiríamos -le recordó Carlos, mientras se servía otra copa.- Satán puede irse a tomar por culo. Esta es nuestra puta casa, zorras.

\- No cantes victoria aún -Marina estaba teniendo un ataque de responsabilidad, algo que normalmente solo ocurría cuando quedaban menos de dos horas para un examen.- Algo podría ir mal. Si los perdemos, nuestro sueño se va a la puta.

\- Vamos, ¿qué podría ir mal? La Play funciona, les bajamos comida a menudo… ¿Qué podría suceder? ¿Que se fuera la luz, se dieran cuenta de que llevan demasiado rato viciando y se fueran a casa? Venga ya.

Justo en el momento que Carlos dijo eso, la luz de la casa se apagó. Alarmados, bajaron al piso de abajo, para ver como Isma y Nuria se ponían la chaqueta y se iban, diciendo que ya llevaban demasiado rato jugando. Intentaron que se quedaran de todas las formas posibles, pero todo falló. Sus dos últimas almas escaparon por la puerta y, con ellas, la posibilidad de seguir viviendo en esa casa.

\- ¡Hola, bebés! -la voz de Satán, sarcástica y rasgada, llenaba cada esquina de la casa, incluso la de las divinas, donde nuestros héroes tenían colgados pósters de Patito Feo por si hacía falta invocar a algo peor que el mismo Diablo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntaron los dos a la vez, con una extraña coordinación armónica aunque estuvieran gritando de terror.- ¡El plazo aún no ha vencido!

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora, no puedo ni haceros una visita?

\- ¡NO! -esta vez no se habían coordinado nada. Carlos y Marina se echaron una mirada queriendo decir "pero si lo habíamos ensayado, esto".

\- Una lástima lo de vuestras dos almas. Casi me ha sabido mal cortaros la luz cuando ya estabais tan cerca -ante los rostros ofendidos y de horror de los chicos, sonrió.- ¿Qué os pensáis, que Dios me mandó aquí por mis encantadores modales vecinales? Vamos, chicos. Sabéis por qué estoy aquí.

\- La verdad es que no.

\- ¡Porque sois unos vagos de mierda! -gritó, fuera de sus casillas.- ¿¡Cuánto hace que no subís capítulo, par de sinvergüenzas tocacojones? ¿¡Cuánto!? Yo esperaba tener un número musical, un monólogo dramático... ¡No sé, algo! Pero, claro, ¿cómo se van a molestar los señoritos en sacar cinco minutos de su valiosísimo tiempo y su apretadísima agenda para escribir? ¿Eh? Claro, porque leer Sandra Hill o fanfics de SasuNaru vampíricos es mucho más importante. Que hace ya… esperad, que lo miro… dos meses y medio. ¡Dos meses y puto medio! Vuestros colegas ahí esperando, pero noooo… ochenta mil campanas a traducción B-A, pero nooooo… es más importante estar en la cafetería tocándose los huevos. Vergüenza, debería daros. Vergüenza.

\- No creo que haga tanto que no subimos episodio, señor Satán. -replicó Carlos, con voz temblorosa.

\- ¿¡QUE NO!? MADRE MÍA, ¡TE DIGO YO A TI QUE Sí! Exactamente, desde el cuatro de septiembre. Es que manda huevos, ¿eh? ¡Manda huevos! Putos vagos.

\- De acuerdo, puede que nos hayamos descolgado ligeeeeramente de nuestros deberes literarios. Pero…

\- ¿Ligeramente? Y encima cachondeo. -Satán había perdido ya toda la paciencia.- Pues ahora os jodéis, y me traéis tres almas más. Por chulos. Y estoy siendo benévolo, mi madre se avergonzaría de mí.

\- ¿Dios? No querrás decir… ¿Tu padre?

\- No asumas su género, maldita cishetero patriarcal. -Carlos soltó una risilla al oír la palabra "hetero" en referencia a Marina. Marina en el fondo también, pero estaba demasiado concentrada controlando su potencial incontinencia que prefirió entrar en modo zen para calmarse. Hetero sus cojones.

Satán desapareció en una nube de niebla de Tumblr, y nuestros héroes se quedaron solos, sintiéndose desesperados. Y quizá será porque de la desesperación surgen las mejores -o quizá peores- ideas, pero Marina sugirió un plan de ataque.

\- ¿Has oído hablar del Flautista de Hamelin?

\- Sí, ¿por?

\- ¿Hansel y Gretel?

\- Claro, es un clásico… ¡Espera! ¿Qué pretendes?

Marina le susurró el plan al oído -no quería que Satán les volviera a aguar la fiesta- Y se pusieron manos a la obra.

\- ¡Qué buena idea, tía! Vaya plan sin fisuras… ¿Qué podría pasar, que...Mmmph? -Marina, le tapó la boca. Carlos tenía la extraña habilidad de traer mal fario a sus planes yéndose de la lengua.

Así pues, ambos subieron al RENFERNO con destino al distrito infernal reservado para los K-Poppers, K-Poplywood. Ahí vivían muchos de sus amigos, como Yana, Isma, Núria, JJ y Guillem. Una vez en la calle principal, el **B** oulevard **T** ártaro **S** ur, Marina sacó una flauta, y Carlos una bolsa industrial llena de merchandising de todos los grupos que les gustaban. Marina tomó aire, y empezó a tocar un medley con canciones de todos sus grupos favoritos. Poco a poco, fueron saliendo de sus madrigueras para lanzarse a por los regalos de Carlos y ponerse a bailar sincrónicamente las coreografías de la canción de turno.

Pusieron entonces en marcha la fase dos del plan. Marina puso una playlist con todas las canciones a todo trapo, en un carro con altavoces que Atunillo tiraba. Carlos, subido detrás, encima de Justs, iba lanzándoles merchan en intervalos regulares como si eso fuera la cabalgata de reyes. Con la otra mano, en el móvil, llamó a Joan.

\- Fase tres del plan en marcha.

El principio era simple: se habían compinchado con Joan para que les prestara la casa. La habían llenado de recortables de cartón a tamaño realista (osea, de metro veinte) de los ídolos de sus amigos, de forma que pareciera que la casa estaba llena. Por un momento, dudaron que se lo fueran a tragar, pero estaban tan enloquecidos por la fiebre del merchan y la música que ni se dieron cuenta. Joan llenó el patio de merchan y discos, y las figuras de los _idols_ se asomaban por las ventanas.

Básicamente, les faltó tiempo. Se pusieron a reír y a correr hacia el patio, tratando de acaparar todo lo que pudieran. Cuando Joan gritó "¡Dentro hay más! ¡Ànims para pillarlo todo!", se lanzaron a la carrera hacia el interior de la casa. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, Joan cerró la puerta, y puso música a todo trapo para mantenerlos distraídos. En un primer momento, alguno de ellos pareció darse cuenta de que estaban encerrados, pero dejó de importarles cuando llegó un nuevo suministro de alcohol y comida.

Las figuras, que en un primer momento pensaban que iban a ser inútiles, tuvieron mucho éxito, porque las confundieron con más merchan. Se les llenó el feed de Instagram de selfies de borrachos con todos esos idols falsos. O reales para ellos, ya que parecían ir tan pedo que no les importaba.

Era increíble el aguante que tenían. Se pasaron horas y horas bailando sin parar, engullendo toda la comida que les ponían y bebiendo como rusos alcoholicos. O sea, como rusos estándar. Después de pasar unas horas allí, Carlos y Marina volvieron a su casa. Les silbaban los oídos, y estaban seguros de que no podrían aguantarlo más. En la casa de al lado, la fiesta seguía y seguía. Parecían estar pasándolo bien, y lo más importante, no se daban cuenta de la hora que era. Ya estaba hecho, lo habían conseguido.

En su casa, Carlos y Marina abrieron una botella de cava. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba demasiado, pero no les importaba tomarlo en ocasiones especiales por el _aesthetic_. Parecía que su aventura había llegado al final, que, por fin, habían pagado esa maldita hipoteca. Esa era una noche para celebrar. Cuando el mensaje de Satán llegó a su teléfono, brindaron con una sonrisa:

RECUENTO DE ALMAS: DEUDA SALDADA. Gracias por confiar en Usuras Satán S.A. para su extorsión.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. GATS (leer en balear)

**CAPÍTULO 5: GATS (leer en balear)**

Si no fuera por el dolor de cabeza que palpitaba en la cabeza de Carlos y sus ganas de potar, habría jurado que había muerto y había resucitado en el Cielo, paraíso de heteros básicos y curas que no tocaban niños (o sea, ninguno). La náusea que experimentó nada más despertarse le recordaba que seguía vivo y corrió al lavabo, pero Marina se le había adelantado y tenía su larga cabellera atada en un moño mientras echaba los higadillos por la boca. Pensó en vomitar en la ducha, pero al descorrer las cortinas se encontró a Joan semidesnudo y aparentemente inconsciente, así que decidió no molestarlo. No tocó otra que echar la raba en el tambor de la lavadora y que el centrifugado se ocupara del resto.

Marina lo encontró allí, pero no sospechó nada, pues el chico ya había recuperado su apariencia normal. Por lo que se refería a ella, tenía el aspecto de una muerta en vida. Carlos le echó un ojo y le dijo:

\- Te veo bien, Marina. ¿Cómo has dormido?

Echó una risilla. Marina, por su parte le miró con la misma cara que los asesinos de Columbine pusieron antes de tirotear la escuela. Solo que Marina daba aún más miedo.

\- Tú sí que vas a dormir bien en una caja de pino como sigas con el cachondeo.

Seguidamente, procedió a echar las sábanas de su cama, manchadas de _qui-sap-lo,_ al tambor de la lavadora, a lo que Carlos respondió con un ténue «no lo…». Tarde.

\- ¿Hemos cambiado de suavizante? Qué peste echa esto.  
\- Creo que me equivoqué cuando hice la compra -respondió Carlos, rezándole a todo el panteón sintoísta. Por suerte, los sentidos de Marina funcionaban menos que nunca.

\- TE DIJE QUE COMPRARAS EL DE LA TÍA DE LA LEJÍA. El del futuro distópico en el que siguen siendo las mujeres las que lavan y limpian todo.

\- Espera… ¿Eso no se llama "actualidad"?

\- Hablando de sucesos recientes… Tío. QUÉ. COJONES. PASÓ. ANOCHE.  
Marina se quedó callada durante unos segundos. Parecía estar pensando, y Carlos no pudo sino maravillarse ante ese hecho tan inusual. Parecía estar elaborando una respuesta profunda y reflexiva, algo que haría parecer a Sócrates un bebé en pañales cuyo vocabulario se limitaba a Gugu-tata. Esa respuesta quedaría grabada en letras doradas en cientos de manuscritos que más tarde serían sagrados, esa respuesta acabaría con la pobreza y la guerra en el mundo. Esa respuesta… esa respuesta…

\- Ni puta idea- soltó Marina después de mucho rumiar. Desde luego, la respuesta que todos buscaban no la tenía ella.

\- Pues yo igual.

Una sombra se movió detrás de nuestros protagonistas. Cerró la puerta con un gran estruendo, que les resonó en las maltrechas cabezas a Carlos y Marina.

\- ¿Quién coño puede ser tan bes…?- preguntó Carlos.

Se miraron, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta a la pregunta y dijeron al unísono:

"YANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA". Ella sabría lo que había pasado aquella funesta noche, más que nada porque tenía pinta de estar fresca como una rosa. Aun así, seguía llevando las dos coletas que indicaban la borrachamorfosis y una botella de Desperados medio vacía en la mano.

\- Yana, venga usted para acá, por favor- le pidió Marina.

\- Dime -respondió Yana, mientras se quitaba una mancha de pintalabios del pelo.

\- ¿No sabrás qué pasó anoche por casualidad?

Empezó a reírse. Era obvio que algo sabía.

\- Bueno, alguien sacó sus dotes de stripper sobre mí y no miro a NADIE, Carlos. - Carlos se sonrojó hasta puntos inimaginables. Él comportándose como un stripper salido de Magic Mike era algo que no computaba en su cabeza.  
\- No lo hacías nada mal, pero. -le comentó, con una sonrisa.- Mira, te caíste hacia atrás pero te lo montaste para hacer una pirueta y volver a la rutina. Un espectáculo maravilloso, lástima que no tuviera billetes para meterte en el tanga de leopardo.

\- Ay Dios, ¡estampado de leopardo no! ¡Yo no sería capaz de perpetrar un crimen contra el aesthetic tan…- miró el interior de su pantalón.- ¡Oh mierda, no! ¿Qué he hecho?

\- ¿En serio tío? -Marina lo miró, incrédulo.- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Te convertiste en Magic Charles ahí. No sé, quizá deberías controlarte un poco, tío.

\- Habló -dijo Yana, con una carcajada. Marina no logró entender a qué venía eso.- No te preocupes, estuvo divertido.

\- ¿Qué… más… pasó? -preguntó Carlos, que aún se estaba recuperando de shock.

\- ¿Después de eso? -Yana volvió a reírse.- Pues ni idea, me retiré a… comer un poco de pizza al armario de las escobas. Con Hugo. Ya me entendéis. Más vale que vayáis preguntando por ahí, porque yo… os he contado ya todo lo que tenía.

Marina asintió, sin mucho convencimiento. Se dispuso a salir de la sala de la lavadora, cuando vio, en el comedor, a sus dos waifus. Estaban conversando animadamente en el sofá aunque, cuando se acercó, supo que estaban tramando algo malévolo.

\- ¿Cómo están las dos flores de mi vida? -de repente, los rostros de las chicas se convirtieron en una máscara pétrea. Marina habría jurado que su corazón se había tomado unas vacaciones de dos segundos.

\- Cabreadas.

\- ¿Qué os pasa? -preguntó Carlos, ya que Marina se había quedado del color del mármol de Carrara de las estatuas neoclásicas y era incapaz de responder.

\- No sé. -respondió Nessa, en un tonito que no le gustó nada.

\- Podrías preguntárselo a esa tal «Kalise» con la que Marina parece llevarse taaaaan super bien- le siguió Clara, clavando sus ojos en la pálida cara de Marina, que no reaccionaba y se había quedado literalmente en el sitio.

\- Y me decías a MÍ que me controlara…- Carlos la miró con el rabillo del ojo. Marina seguía sin responder.

\- Ya la has oído- dijo Nessa.- Pregúntale a tu «amiguita»-. Mientras decía esto, hizo el gesto de las comillas aéreas con las manos, ni dignándose a mirar a Marina. Luego, miró a Clara.- Anda, vámonos. Nosotras no hablamos con zorras infieles.

Marina logró conservar la compostura hasta que se fueron. Luego empezó a entrarle un ataque de pánico, como si de repente alguien en la ducha se hubiera dejado el tapón puesto y el agua le hubiera inundado la casa entera.

\- Carlos, Carlos, CARLOS, CARLOS, CARMmphh…

Le había tapado la boca: a pesar de todo, seguían de resaca.

La puerta del pasillo este se abrió y de ella salió Joan. Estaba envuelto en la cortina de la ducha, algo así como una imitación casera de la estatua de la Libertad. Tenía el pelo tan revuelto que parecía que llevara una corona de pinchos, solo le faltaba la antorcha en la mano.

\- Joan, Joan, ¿Sabes dónde está Judit Misteriosa?

La cara de asco que les echó fue de antología. Carlos, por suerte, comprendió el por qué. Había desarrollado una capacidad de interpretar las caras de asco de la gente de manera simultánea, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ellas.

\- Ajá… Así que… Se repitió lo del sofá… Ups, jeje. Ya veo, sí, que no viste nada porque te tapaba tu campo de visión… Ah no, sí que viste algo. Dos manresanos. Huyendo de un depredador sexual. -miró a Marina, que ahora ya era casi transparente.- ¿Sabes dónde están?  
\- Al fondo a la izquierda. -respondió Joan, con desdén. Tantas horas de RuPaul's Drag Race habían hecho que algo de la altanería (ALTANEERAA, PRESIOSA Y ORGULLOSA) de las mejores Drag Queens de América se le pasara a la sangre.  
\- ¿Eso no es el baño? -preguntó Carlos, extrañado. Joan se limitó a encogerse de hombros y prosiguió su ruta de la seda hacia la cocina. Les soltó un último «Ànims!» mientras les daba la espalda.

En silencio, nuestros héroes prosiguieron su Walk of Shame hacia el baño del final del pasillo. Cuando abrieron la puerta, se encontraron con un panorama extraño. El baño estaba sumido en la penumbra, las luces lo convertían en un cuadro de Caravaggio. En el váter (que por suerte estaba con la tapa cerrada) se sentaba, con el aire regio que caracterizaba la nobleza y ataviada con un vestidito que emulaba un panda, Lady Judit del Misterio, Kalise de Manresa. Entre las sombras, su protector, Farransan, miró a los recién llegados con desprecio.

\- Estoo… ¿qué…? No… no entiendo nada- dijo Marina.

\- Lady Judit necesitaba un trono en el que sentarse, como corresponde a toda reina. -respondió Farransan.- Pero esto es lo mejor que hemos podido encontrar, el Trono de Roca.

\- ¿¡Por qué esto se vuelve cada vez más y más surrealista!? -exclamó Marina, queriéndose ir ya de la vida. ¿Ahora tenía una corte real? ¿En su casa? ¿Y LA REINA SE SENTABA EN UN PUTO VATER ROCA?

\- Lady Judit… -intentó acercarse para hablar, pero a la que dio un paso se encontró con el filo del espadón de Farransan en el cuello.

\- Tú ni te acerques -le advirtió.- Después de lo de anoche, tres pasos de distancia por lo menos.

Eso ya fue demasiado para Marina. Esa última mención de lo sucedido, combinada con la espada en el cuello, combinada con la resaca, combinada con que probablemente acababa de perder a las dos waifus, le provocó tal espanto que se desmayó allí mismo, cayendo como una roca contra el suelo de mármol.

\- S-su alteza- se aventuró Carlos-, ¿Podría explicarnos qué sucedió anoche...? Si vuestra alteza lo considera conveniente, claro.

Lady Judit, sin alterar un ápice su expresión de piedra, dijo tan solo dos palabras:

\- Acoso sexual.

Carlos se estaba preparando para lo peor, pues, ahora que Marina estaba al borde del paro cardíaco, él era el único adversario para Farransan, y aún le guardaba rencor por la vez que le había dado una ducha en el torneo de Manresa. Por suerte, Núria abrió la puerta y entró escopeteada y gritando.

\- ¡DAVID SE ESTÁ DESANGRANDO! ¡Corred al jardín!

\- ¿Cómo?- Carlos se apresuró a coger a Marina y salir corriendo al jardín. David estaba tirado al borde de la piscina, su bici parecía haber salido volando hasta la otra orilla.

\- ¿Qué… COÑO ha pasado aquí?

Fue Isma quien le respondió.

\- Me he despertado esta mañana, he salido a practicar unos pasos de baile al jardín para no molestar a nadie… Y he visto… Bueno, esto.

\- Creemos que pasó anoche, pero claro entre el alcohol y… bueno, cosas que pasaron, pues…no me di cuenta.

Carlos le echó una mirada fulminante.

\- ¿Cosas? ¿Qué clase de cosas?

\- Puede que me liara con alguien y no estuviera atenta cuando David dijo que iba a hacer balconing con la bicicleta y…

\- Puede no- la interrumpió Isma-. Pasó, que yo lo vi. Se lio con una… ehmmm… bueno no me acuerdo de ella, pero… se lió con alguien. Alguien que no me sonaba de nada.

Carlos soltó el cuerpo inerte de Marina debido al shock. El golpe la despertó. Miró perpleja a su alrededor, preguntando qué había pasado. Al informarle de la situación, volvió a caer redonda. La pobre aquella mañana no ganaba para estaba lista para superar el hecho de que Núria se le hacía mayor.

\- ¿No se supone que habíamos contratado a Alba para teneros controladitos?

\- Yo…-una voz tímida surgió desde el porche de jardín-. Lo siento, ¿eh? No era mi intención, de verdad. Se fue gritando no se qué del heteropatriarcado y de que iba a denunciar al sindicato de lolis y que se volvía a Cuba, que por lo menos allí no la explotaban… Creo que en parte ha sido culpa mía. Lo siento de verdad.

Marina volvió de los mundos de Yupi para mirar a Tanaka con una mirada más cortante que el SEPC en la autopista un día de huelga. Dejabas a los heteros solos diez segundos y pasaba eso. En fin.

\- Perdón, perdón -dijo mientras volvía a retirarse-. No te quería ofender.

\- No es momento de lamentarse. David se muere y hemos perdido a Alba. ¿Qué coño hacemos?

\- No sé… ¿INTENTARLE SALVAR LA VIDA A DAVID?

\- O… Llamar al Cielo para reservarle una plaza -Carlos sacó un aparato raruno, parecido a una concha de las de poner la oreja y escuchar el mar. La única diferencia es que esta era blanca y tenía alitas angelicales-. INVOCAR ÁNGEL.

\- Presione 1 para ponerse en contacto con las oficinas del cielo. 2 para informarse sobre visados y paso de frontera. 3 para pedir transporte para almas con dificultades de movilidad.

Carlos pulsó 1 en la pantalla holográfica desenfrenadamente. Tanto, que marcó el 11111.

\- Ha pulsado usted 11111: servicio al cliente. En seguida le conectamos con uno de nuestros ángeles. Por favor, espere.

Por el auricular empezó a sonar el Ave Maria de Schubert. Carlos cada vez se impacientaba más y más. No parecía que David fuera a aguantar mucho más, tenían que conseguir ese pase como fuera.

\- Bienvenido al servicio al cliente de Heaven S.A. Le atiende Judit, pero puede llamarme JuJu. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

\- Verás, JuJu… Tenemos un amigo al borde de la muerte y queríamos saber si le podían reservar una plaza por allí. Es un cacho pan, pero es que es ciclista, ¿sabes? Y hetero, Se mete cada piñazo que… Y de este no creo que sobreviva. Me entiendes, ¿no?

\- Claro que sí, pero también sabemos que vuestro amigo tiene cierta afición por cierto tipo de música que… digamos que no se adapta mucho al gusto de mi jefe.

\- Pero míralo, si es una cositilla inocente y pura… es un cinnamon roll. Además, seguro que hay heavy cristiano… -miró alrededor, para encontrarse con las caras de duda de los demás- ¿no? Vamos, seguro que puedes hacer una excepción. Se supone que Dios es misericordioso, ¿no?  
\- Dame un momento mientras hablo con mi jefe, ¿De acuerdo? -JuJu habló en un tono dulce, intentando tranquilizar a Carlos.- A ver si puedo hacer algo.

El Ave María volvió a sonar, y Carlos trató de no impacientarse. David parecía estar ya al límite.

\- Lo siento, parece que no tiene suficientes puntos para entrar en el cielo. Y el infierno está fuera de nuestra jurisdicción. -Carlos suspiró, y se llevó una mano a la frente.

\- JuJu, cariño mío, no te ofendas pero… ME CAGO EN TU PUTO JEFE DE MIERDA. Venga ya, no se merece esto. Seguro que hay algo que puedes hacer. -JuJu pareció compadecerse de él.

\- De acuerdo… -dijo ella, con un suspiro.- Aunque probablemente, esto me cueste mi trabajo. No es que me importe mucho, la verdad es que estoy un poco harta de que mi jefe se comporte como un cretino.

Un haz de luz impactó en el jardín, cegando a todo el mundo. David empezó a levitar, y se iluminó como un árbol de navidad. Tres segundos más tarde, estaba perfectamente. A su lado, estaba JuJu, vestida de blanco.

\- Hala... -dijeron todos a la vez.

\- Ea, ya estaría.

Y, seguidamente, cayó desplomada al suelo. Se había quedado sin alas. Y sin trabajo, aparentemente. Dios era bastante intransigente con sus empleados, parecía ser. El Cielo era más parecido a un taller clandestino de ropa chino que no al paraíso de felicidad que pintaban los clásicos.

Entre todos, la subieron a una habitación y la dejaron descansando. David estaba completamente curado. Mientras todos suspiraban aliviados, las waifus volvieron a acercarse a Marina, ya sin parecer tan enfadadas. Joan se había arreglado de aquella manera y también salió junto a Yana, Hugo, Lady Judit, Farransan y los demás. Todos parecían felices. Ya eran libres. Pecalbes era su pequeño infinito, pero como dice un sabio escritor, hay infinitos más grandes que otros. Por fin podrían descansar, y pasar sus dias haciendo el vago, jugando a videojuegos o leyendo smut. Ahora empezaba el resto de su eternidad.

FIN…?

Escucharon a alguien aplaudiendo detrás de ellos. Todos se giraron para ver a Jacke sonriendo con suficiencia.

\- ¿Qué os pensábais? -dijo, con ironía- ¿Que esto acabaría así? ¿Del color de las rosas? ¿Tengo que recordaros que nuestros narradores leen fantasía oscura (bueno, al menos Marina lo hace), y no puto John Green? No, chicos… no se van a ir de aquí sin un final apoteósico, a base de alcohol, en el que se derrame más sangre que en una peli de Tarantino. No sabéis lo que os espera. Lo que viene hará que la batalla del Abismo de Helm parezca una reunión del te de los osos amorosos. Ahora, chicos, ensillad los flamicornios, porque empieza lo bueno. ¿No me creéis? Mirad por la ventana.


End file.
